Inversion
by Tinnt
Summary: Et si on ne changeait qu'un détail à l'histoire de Meyer ? Et si Edward avait été humain, fils de Charlie et déjà doté de facultés particulières ? Et si Bella était la fille du Docteur Cullen? Qu'en serait-il advenu de leur histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

**J'allais mourir. La, dans cette ville qui m'avait tant sécurisée auparavant, dans cette ville que j'aimais. J'allais mourir. Mieux que quiconque je comprenais ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon prédateur, évidemment. Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir.**

 **Mourir pour protéger les femmes les plus importantes de ma vie ne semblait pourtant pas la pire façon d'en finir, il y a encore quelque mois je passais ma vie à les protéger.**

 **Si je n'étais pas parti pour Forks rien de tout ca ne serait arrivé. Pourtant aussi terrifié que je fus, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans l'univers, j'étais enfin entier, moi-même. Il aurait été déraisonnable et mensonger de regretter, de pleurer la fin du rêve, tout ca parce que j'avais peur.**

 **Je reprenais mes esprits, me concentrais sur celui de mon prédateur, et pour le défier – et me prouver qu'il me restait encore un peu de courage je l'avoue- je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui sourie :**

 **« Tu attends quoi ? Tu as peur que je te morde ? »**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Forks**

Ca ne pouvait plus continuer comme ca. Il était vraiment temps que je fasse quelque chose, et même si j'avais l'impression d'être lâche je pense, encore aujourd'hui que partir était la bonne solution.

C'était la dernière fois que je regardais cette chambre, dans cette maison, sous ce soleil de Phoenix et sa chaleur, j'adorais cette ville. La foule, l'activité constante, l'herbe sèche, les montagnes rocheuses et le vent tellement chaud qu'il brulerait presque l'intérieur de la gorge en inspirant.

J'allais rejoindre mon père à Forks, une petite ville toujours détrempée de la péninsule d'Olympie dans l'état de Washington. Mon enfer sur terre, j'avais toujours détesté Forks, elle suinte l'ennuie et la déprime. Elle a toujours été le reflet de l'échec du (déjà court!) mariage de mes parents.

Je fermais la porte de la maison avant d'y jeter un dernier regard et montais dans la voiture de ma mère pour qu'elle me conduise à l'aéroport.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais Edward répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois de la matinée.

On peut trouver une solution. Vous finirez bien par vous adapter, je peux parler à Phill pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Et si jamais on y arrive pas Phill acceptera peut être de retourner chez lui, c'était peut être trop tôt.

Je voyais cependant dans ses yeux ce que représentaient le sacrifice de cette proposition. J'avais passé trop d'année à prendre soin de ma mère, comme on prend soin d'une enfant, pour être maintenant responsable de sa tristesse.

Ma mère, Renée, mon exact contraire. Irréfléchie, extravertie, et totalement épanouie, oui véritablement mon contraire, a eu la bonne idée de s'amouracher d'un joueur de baseball de seconde zone beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, Phill. Ce dernier a eu à son tour, la très mauvaise idée de vouloir prendre la place de père à mes côtés. De vouloir me dicter ma conduite, et pire que tout encore, de vouloir me changer. Ce n'était plus possible, ca ne l'avait jamais été.

Nous n'avons jamais réussi à améliorer la tension permanente qui régnait à la maison et la situation devenait invivable. Je voyais ma mère partagée entre son amour pour Phill et son amour pour moi, comme mise au défi par le roi Salomon. C'est comme ca que j'ai pris la décision de partir pour Forks.

\- J'en ai envie lui ai-je répondu en espérant qu'elle croit mes mensonges.

J'avais tellement répété cette phrase dans ma tête, comme un mantra que je parue presque

convaincant et convaincu!

Ca fait longtemps que je pense à aller voir papa, et puis avec toutes ces années qui passent j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Seth et Leah grandir.

Seth et Leah mes demi-frères adorés. Ils sont les deux enfants de mon père Charlie, chef de la police de Forks et de sa nouvelle femme -enfin plus si nouvelle que ca - Sue, une indienne de la réserve Quilleute. Seth et Leah sont plus jeunes que moi et je les adore. Littéralement. Savoir que je les retrouvais rendait le voyage plus facile.

-Bon allons y dit Renée en feignant un peu trop l'enthousiasme pour que ce soit sincère.

Arrivés à l'aéroport je refusais que maman ne m'accompagne plus loin. Dire adieu à Phoenix et à ma mère était assez douloureux, je ne suis pas doué pour parler des sentiments, je préférais encore éviter de me confronter à tout ca.

\- Salut Charlie de ma part ! dit ma mère en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas maman. Et tu vas me manquer aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas je te téléphonerai régulièrement.

Elle n'avait pas oralement formulée cette phrase mais ma mère avait l'habitude disons de ma… perspicacité.

\- On se voit bientôt, la maison te restes toujours ouverte, tu es et seras toujours chez toi.

\- Je sais maman ne t'en fais pas je ne l'oublie pas.

Elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle pendant une bonne minute et s'en alla avant de pleurer pour de bon, pendant que je me dirigeai vers mon terminal de départ.

Entre Phoenix et Seattle le vol dure 4h auquel s'ajoute 1h pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles et après une heure de voiture pour rejoindre Forks. Tous ces trajets me laissaient le temps de penser. J'avais eu une décision difficile à prendre mais je ne la regrettais pas. La seule chose qui allait vraiment me manquer à Phoenix était ma mère. Je n'y avais autrement pas d'attache particulière. En revanche une chose vraiment terrible m'angoissait: la rentrée. J'allais arriver en plein milieu d'année dans un nouveau lycée ridiculement minuscule. Je détestais être le centre d'attention et faire semblant de m'intéresser aux choses "cools" auxquels s'intéressent les jeunes de mon âge. Cependant quand on est un garçon de 17 ans et qu'on veut avoir la paix, il vaut mieux se fondre dans la masse. Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur le soutient de Seth ou de Leah, les jumeaux sont encore en primaire… Enfin j'avais bien le temps de me tracasser pour tout ca, pour l'instant j'allais retrouver mes deux petits monstres, c'était le principal.

Comme je m'y attendais tout le monde était la pour m'accueillir à l'aéroport. Leah se rua vers moi en criant mon prénom. Je l'attrapais et la serrais fort dans mes bras tout en essayant de rester sur mes deux jambes, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Depuis toujours avec les personnes qui m'entouraient j'avais des "faciliter" à comprendre ce qu'elles pensaient, comme si elles me parlaient directement, clairement je pouvais les lire. Chaque esprit a une couleur, un goût une teneur, j'ai appris à identifier avec le temps les "bons" et "mauvais" esprit. Présenté comme ca c'est un peu manichéen, mais c'est la façon la plus intelligible d'expliquer ce phénomène. C'est donc comme ca que je compris que j'avais manqué à ma petite sœur.

\- Je suis aussi content de te voir petit monstre, tu m'avais beaucoup manqué lui dis-je en embrassant son front.

\- Tu as tellement grandi Edward, regarde le beau jeune homme que tu es devenu ! Les cheveux cuivrés et les yeux jades de ton père, et la pâleur de ta mère ! Tu t'ingéreras facilement chez nous ! me dit Sue en souriant de ces dents blanches qui tranchaient avec la matité de sa peau et le noir corbeau de ses cheveux.

Sue est une très belle femme je devais en convenir. De ces beautés naturelles et purs qui font rougir de jalousie les femmes trop maquillées qui la regardent. La magie du sang amérindien coulait dans ses veines et la rendait resplendissante.

\- Merci beaucoup Sue dis-je en rougissant un travers des plus humiliant pour un garçon.

Elle rit devant mon embarra et me répondit

\- Ce que tu ressembles à ton père mon garçon ! Le même tic nerveux quand vous êtes embarrassés, vous vous passez la main dans les cheveux !

C'est assez serein et heureux d'avoir retrouver une partie de ma famille que je montais dans la voiture de patrouille du chef Masen. J'étais tranquillement entrain d'écouter de la musique sur mon Ipod en regardant les jumeaux dormir quand Charlie me sorti de mes pensées.

\- Sue et moi t'avons dégoté une voiture ! Une pure merveille !

\- Papa … Ce n'était pas la peine ca aurait pu attendre et puis je ne suis pas sur d'avoir les moyens (une pure merveille ? Ce besoin de préciser n'augurait rien de bon !)

\- Pas d'histoire mon garçon ! J'ai vraiment envie que tu te sentes bien ici. C'est une golf du début des années 80, réparée par Tanya, tu te souviens d'elle ?

\- Oui bien sur la fille de Billie.

Tanya et moi aurions pu être vraiment ami si nous nous étions vu plus souvent et si nous n'étions pas aussi timide l'un comme l'autre. J'espérai pouvoir la voir bientôt pour la remercier et pour essayer de créer de vrai lien avec elle. D'après Charlie Tanya avait changé. Elle n'était plus la petite fille timide et réservée de mes souvenirs.

\- Combien je te dois pour la voiture ? – C'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais pas faire la fine bouche-

\- Laisse moi te l'offrir Ed. Je suis content que tu sois la, c'est un cadeau de bienvenue.

Une voiture ? En cadeau de bienvenue ? Rien que ça ! J'avais décidément beaucoup plus manqué à mon père que je ne l'avais soupçonné.

\- Merci papa, c'est vraiment formidable.

Le reste du trajet se fit pour ma part plongé dans mes pensées avec mes écouteurs, Sue et Charlie se parlaient, ils semblaient complices et heureux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi.

Je plongeais alors dans la contemplation du paysage. Magnifique, il me fallait en convenir. La où il y aurait du avoir la terre et le désert se dressait, forêt, plantes arbres et mousses. Tout était vert, mes yeux allaient être parfaitement assortis au paysage.


	3. Chapter 3

J'éprouvais un élan de compassion, puis de soulagement. De compassion parce que, aussi beaux fussent-ils, ils restaient des étrangers rejetés par leurs paires; de soulagement parce que je n'étais finalement pas le seul nouveau, et surtout pas le plus captivant.

Tout coup, la plus jeune d'entre eux, une des Cullen plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Son expression était encore une fois celle d'une franche curiosité. Le courant se fit sentir à nouveau. Cette étrange sensation qu'on essayait de rentrer dans mon crâne, alors que j'essayais désespérément d'entendre sa voix. Je finis par me dérober, mais pas avant d'avoir décelé en elle une sorte d'espérance à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.

-Qui c'est, cette fille aux cheveux bruns ? m'enquis-je.

Mine de rien je constatais qu'elle poursuivait son examen de moi. Contrairement aux autres élèves, elle ne se montrait pas indiscrète au point d'être impoli. En revanche, ses traits étaient empreints d'une sorte de frustration que je ne compris pas. Moi aussi j'étais frustré, il m'était étrange de ne pas l'entendre. Je baissai la tête.

\- Isabella. Elle est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment, aucun des mecs d'ici n'est assez bien pour elle.

Mike renifla avec une telle rancœur que je me demandais quand elle avait refusé ses avances. Je me mordis les lèvres pour cacher mon sourire en voyant dans sa tête le nombre de fois ou il avait été éconduit. Je m'intéressais de nouveau à eux. Isabella avait beau s'être détournée, il me sembla que sa joue tressaillait, comme si elle aussi retenait un rire. Quelques minutes plus tard tous les quatre se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient d'une grâce remarquable, y compris le costaud. C'en était déroutant. Isabella ne me prêtait plus aucune attention.

Je restai en compagnie de Mike et des autres plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai voulu. J'avais envie de m'éclipser. J'avais besoin de ma dose de solitude, et de musique pour être honnête.

Il s'est avéré qu'Angela avait aussi cours de Biologie avancée avec moi alors elle m'accompagna. En silence, elle aussi était réservée. Cependant c'était un silence sans gêne.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le labo Angela fila s'installer à sa place à côté de Ben et je compris vite en entrant dans sa tête pourquoi elle aimait tant ce cours, la matière n'y était pas pour grand-chose, son voisin beaucoup plus.

Toutes les tables étaient occupées, sauf une, dans l'allée centrale. Je reconnus Isabella Cullen à ses cheveux extraordinaires, assise à côté de l'unique tabouret libre. J'allais me présenter et faire signer ma feuille au prof. Au moment où je passais devant Monsieur Banner, Isabella se raidit sur son siège et me toisa. Son visage trahissait cette foi des émotions surprenantes -hostilité et souffrance. Choqué, je m'esquivai rapidement en m'empourprant (super pour un garçon). Je trébuchai sur un livre qui traînait. La fille qui était assise pouffa, je n'y prêtais aucune attention.

Les yeux d'Isabella étaient d'un noir d'encre. Les yeux les plus beaux et les plus effrayant que j'eu jamais vu.

M Banner parapha ma feuille de présence et me tendit un manuel sans s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles. Je l'aimais déjà. Naturellement je dû me rendre à la seule place libre à côté d'Isabella. Je m'y dirigeais le regard rivé sur mes vans encore stupéfait par l'hostilité de ma future voisine. Je m'étais peut être montré mauvaise langue avec Mike, je comprenais un peu mieux sa rancœur.

Quand je m'assis j'eu le temps de voir Isabella se reculer le plus loin possible de moi que l'espace de la paillasse le lui permettait. Elle avait la tête de biais et se pinçait le nez comme si elle tentait de fuir une mauvaise odeur. Je sentais pourtant le chocolat, odeur de mon shampoing et de mon déodorant. Je m'efforçais de suivre la leçon pour ne pas avoir à regarder ma voisine. Malheureusement elle portait sur l'anatomie cellulaire, un sujet que j'avais déjà étudié. Je pris néanmoins des notes avec applications le nez collé à mon cahier.

Pas un instant Isabella ne se détendit ni ne se rapprocha. Ses mains étaient contractées en un poing fermés et ses avant bras, visible sous les manches de sa chemise retournée, étaient tellement contractés qu'on pouvait voir ses veines. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa peau avait l'air douce, lisse.

Le cours s'éternisa. Je connaissais le sujet, les bras d'Isabella ne se détendait pas elle ne décrocha pas un mot, la journée touchait à sa fin j'étais lasse et fatigué. Je me dis que cela n'avait rien avoir avec moi, elle ne me connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et les Cullen et les Hale semblaient être ostracisés des autres élèves alors cela devait être une attitude normale.

Je ressenti à nouveau ce courant dans ma tête. On essayait désespérément d'y entrer. Je me permis alors un nouveau coup d'œil à Isabella, et le regrettait aussitôt. Elle me contemplait de ses prunelles noires qui exprimaient une réelle répulsion. Je tressaillis et revins à mon livre. La phrase "si les regards pouvaient tuer" me traversa l'esprit.

A cet instant la cloche sonna, et je fus soulagé. C'était fini, enfin. Isabella Cullen réagit comme un ressort. Me tournant le dos, elle se leva avec souplesse et quitta le labo avant que quiconque eût bougé.

Je restai pétrifié sur place, la suivant des yeux sans la voir. Mince, cette fille est vraiment spéciale. A la cantine elle avait été plus polie et discrète que les autres et la son attitude était odieuse, injuste. Je ramassais mes affaires tout en essayant de comprendre la raison de la colère qui montait en moi.

\- C'est toi Edward Cullen ?

Je levais la tête et découvrit un charmant visage poupin aux cheveux blonds et au teint de porcelaine. De toute évidence cette fille ne trouvait pas que je puais. Pour paraître normal je fermais ma seconde écoute.

\- Ed, ca suffira.

\- Je m'appelle Jessica.

\- Salut Jessica

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton prochain cours ?

\- Je crois que je me débrouillerai, j'ai gym.

Je n'avais surtout assez de faire semblant et d'être aimable avec tout le monde.

\- Moi aussi s'exclama-t-elle visiblement ravi.

Nous y allâmes de conserve. C'était une bavarde. Elle alimenta l'essentiel de la conversation, ce qui m'arrangea. Elle avait vécu en Californie jusqu'à ses 10 ans et elle comprenait mes réticences envers Forks. Il s'est avéré que l'ont partageait le même cours d'Anglais. J'étais ravi. Dans les autres cours soit Mike soit Angela étaient la, j'avais maintenant Jessica, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal au bout d'une seule journée. Jessica me sorti de ma rêverie.

\- Alors tu lui as fait quoi à Cullen ? Tu lui as planté un couteau dans la cuisse ou quoi? Jamais vu comme ca!

Je chancelai. Apparemment la réaction d'Isabella Cullen avait été anormale. Je décidai de jouer l'idiot.

\- Tu veux dire la fille qui était assise à côté de moi?

\- Oui ! J'ai cru qu'elle avait une rage de dents!

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole.

\- Elle est zarbi, poursuivit Jessica. Moi si j'avais eu la chance de partager une paillasse avec toi je t'aurai parler.

Ca façon de battre des cils ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'écourtai la conversation en rentrant dans les vestiaires des garçons.

M Clapp, le prof de gym, me dégota une tenue et me demanda de participer à ce cours. Après tout, dans son esprit, tous les garçons aiment le sport alors il me faisait un cadeau. Tu parles, je finirai par tuer quelqu'un avec ce ballon dans les mains.

La sonnerie finit enfin par retentir. Je retournai doucement à l'accueil et soupirai de soulagement, j'allais retrourner à la maison.

Lorsque j'entrai, je faillis tourner les talons et m'enfuir.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella Cullen se tenait devant le comptoir. Je la reconnus à sa tignasse brune désordonnée. Elle n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon arrivée. En prenant mon courage à deux mains je rentrai dans la salle et me posta près des plantes vertes. Elle discutait avec animation d'une voix basse et séduisante. Afin de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait je me mis dans la tête de Madame Cope. Je ne tardai pas à comprendre l'objet de leur dispute: Isabella Cullen voulait changer de cours pour arrêter la biologie. N'importe quel autre matière ferait l'affaire. J'étais totalement paumé. Comment pouvais-je à ce point déranger la vie de cette fille par ma seule présence? Il devait y avoir un évènement antérieur à mon arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une telle fureur m'était destinée. Elle n'avait même pas encore entendu le son de ma voix.

La porte se rouvrit et un courant d'air polaire envahit la pièce agitant les papiers, je passais la main dans mes cheveux au même moment. La nouvelle venue posa un papier sur le bureau et sortie, Isabella Cullen se raidit. Elle se tourna lentement et me toisa -sa beauté frôlait l'absurde- de ses yeux perçants emplis de haine. Cependant je n'arrivai pas à avoir peur, le même courant me parcouru. Encore et toujours cette force contre mon crâne. J'étais transi par le froid et l'incompréhension.

La sirène s'adressa de nouveau à la secrétaire.

\- Tant pis, décrétât- elle de sa voix de velours. C'est impossible et je comprends, merci quand même. La dessus elle pivota sur ses talons et, m'ignorant royalement, disparu.

Je m'approchai du comptoir et tendis ma fiche signée. Je devais être pale, je sentais les couleurs désertée mon visage.

\- Comment s'est passée cette première journée, petit? Me demande la secrétaire d'un ton maternel.

\- Très bien mentis-je.

Mal. Car elle ne fut pas très convaincue. Sur le parking, ma golf était quasiment le dernier véhicule encore présent. Elle me fit déjà, l'effet d'un refuge. J'y restais assis un moment essayant de me réchauffer. Je rentrai chez Charlie, luttant tout le chemin contre le maelström d'émotion qui était le mien depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks. Cette année scolaire n'allait pas être de tout repos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 2 : A livre ouvert.**

Les jours suivant furent mieux et pire. Comme toujours depuis que j'étais à Forks, deux émotions se mélangeaient dans ma tête. A croire que je devenais bipolaire.

Mieux parce que je reconnaissais des visages, n'avais plus besoin de plan et avais vite rattraper le niveau scolaire. J'eu plutôt l'impression de flotter plutôt que de couler à pique. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien intégré en 6 ans à Phoenix qu'en 1 semaine ici.

Pire parce que j'étais épuisé par le bruit du vent contre la fenêtre qui m'empêchait de dormir, par les jumeaux qui demandent une attention perpétuelle, parce que je sentais que les regards des filles ici n'étaient pas ceux des filles de Phoenix et je n'aimais pas la tournure que cela prenait. Pire parce que Isabella Swan ne revint pas en cours. Tous les jours depuis ma rentrée à Forks High School, je redoutais l'heure de la cantine. Non pas que j'avais peur d'elle en soit mais je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais créer de telles émotions chez quelqu'un. Une partie de moi souhaitait se confronter à elle, même si je savais très bien que je ne lui aurais rien dit. Je n'avais pas été élevé comme ca, on n'agresse pas une dame.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la cafétéria avec Mike en m'efforçant, en vain, de ne pas la chercher des yeux, je découvris que si ses frères et sœurs étaient déjà installés _elle_ n'était pas la. Jessica nous intercepta pour nous entraîner à sa table. Mike parut ravi de cette attention et ses amis ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à nous. Tout en essayant d'écouter leur conversation je cédais à un malaise. Je souhaitais qu'Isabella apparaisse et qu'elle m'ignore pour me prouver que je me trompais. Mais elle ne vint pas. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir ses frères et sœurs, leur demander si elle allait bien? J'avais peut être mal interpréter son changement d'humeur avec moi, peut être était-elle vraiment malade?

Lorsqu'à la fin du repas son absence se confirma, c'est avec plus d'assurance que je me rendis en biologie aux côtés d'Angela et de Jessica. Jessica avait toutes les qualités de la peau de colle. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux de biches en clignant des cils toutes les trente secondes et se montraient très attentionnée avec moi, trop attentionnée. Visiblement j'allais devoir m'occuper d'elle ce qui promettait de ne pas être facile. Dans une ville comme Forks où les gens vivent les uns sur les autres, un peu de diplomatie est indispensable. Le tact n'a jamais été mon fort et je manquais de pratique en la matière, je n'avais jamais eu à éconduire de fille auparavant.

Je fus soulagé d'avoir la paillasse pour moi seul. Du moins c'est ce que je me répétais. En vérité j'étais obsédé par l'idée que j'étais à l'origine de la défection d'Isabella. Penser que j'étais capable d'affecter quelqu'un à un tel degré était ridicule et égocentrique. Impossible. Malgré tout je m'inquiétai.

Lorsque le cours de gym s'acheva enfin, je remis rapidement mon sweater bleu marine et mon jean et quittait en trombe les vestiaires, heureux de constater que j'avais réussi à semer mon pot de colle. Je fonçais sur le parking à cette heure encombré d'élève grimpai dans la golf et fouillai mon sac pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié

La veille au soir je m'étais aperçu que la maison de Charlie ne possédait aucun matériel pour écouter ou pratiquer la musique digne de ce nom. J'avais donc exprimé le souhait de me procurer, une platine, une chaîne hifi et si possible une guitare (je n'avais pas les moyens de m'acheter un piano, même si j'en rêvais). J'avais donc préparé une liste de magasin ou je pourrais trouver mon bonheur, tous à Port Angeles. Je démarrai mon engin sans prendre en compte toutes les têtes qui me dévisageaient, on voyait enfin quelle était la voiture du nouveau. Je reculai prudemment avant de me glisser dans le flot de voitures qui attendaient de pouvoir sortir. Tandis que je patientais en réglant l'acoustique parfaite de la radio dans la voiture, je vis les Cullen et les Hale monter dans leur voiture. C'était la Volvo neuve et rutilante. Comme par hasard. Jusque la je n'avais pas prêté attention à la façon dont ils étaient habillés. J'avais trop à faire en regardant leur visage. Les garçons étaient effrayants, et les filles envoutantes, même si elles l'étaient tout de même moins qu'Isabella. En les observant de plus près je m'aperçus clairement qu'ils portaient des vêtements avec une élégance hors du commun, des affaires toutes simples mais qui revendiquaient avec subtilité des origines griffées. De toute façon, ils se seraient habillés en souillon que ca n'aurait rien changé à leur beauté. En tout cas, leur apparence ne les aidait pas à s'intégrer dans le lycée.

Mais non… Je ne croyais pas vraiment à un ostracisme. Leur isolement était sans doute un choix. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que toutes les portes ne s'ouvrissent pas devant tant de vétusté. Et puis Forks est plutôt accueillante. J'ai bien réussi à m'intégrer et ce n'était pas gagné.

Comme tout le monde ils examinèrent ma voiture lorsque je les dépassais et je fus bien contente de m'éloigner. Le regard de Rosalie m' Angeles n'était pas à côté mais conduire me fit du bien, cela m'aida à me vider la tête et j'arrivais détendu au premier magasin. A Phoenix j'avais l'habitude de passer des heures dans les librairies et dans les magasins de musique, je retombai dans cette routine familière avec plaisir. Le magasin était suffisamment grand pour que je n'entendisse plus le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit qui se chargeait de me rappeler où j'étais.

De retour à la maison, plus tard que je ne le pensais, j'allais à ma chambre pour ranger tous mes achats : une nouvelle chaine hifi qui faisait aussi platine, une guitare quelques CD et des partitions. J'avais plus d'argent que nécessaire comme je n'avais pas eu à m'acheter une voiture.

Avant de commencer mes devoirs, j'enfilai un survêtement, et vérifiais ma boîte mail pour la première fois. J'avais trois messages.

 _Ed_ m'écrivait ma mère, _envoie-moi_ _un mot dès que tu seras arrivé. Dis-moi comment s'est passé ton vol. Pleut-il ? Tu me manques déjà. J'ai presque terminé nos bagages pour la Floride, mais je ne trouve plus mon corsage rose. Sais-tu où je l'ai mis ? Maman._

Elle ne mentionna pas Phil, juste leur déplacement, elle pouvait le suivre partout maintenant que j'étais parti. Avec un soupir je consultai le suivant, elle l'avait envoyé huit heures après le premier.

 _Ed_ fulminait-elle, _pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore répondu ? Tu attends quoi ? Maman_.

Le dernier datait du matin même.

 _Edward Masen, si je n'ai pas de signe de toi d'ici 19h aujourd'hui j'appelle Charlie_.

Je regardai mon réveil. J'avais encore une heure mais ma mère n'était pas du genre patiente.

 _Maman_ écrivis-je, _calme toi inutile de grimper au plafond. Ed_

Je l'expédiai puis en rédigeai un nouveau, un qui me permettrait d'avoir la paix.

 _Maman,_

 _Tout va bien. Evidemment qu'il pleut quelle question ! J'attendais d'avoir quelque chose à t'écrire. Je suis un grand garçon tu sais je ne vais pas écrire toutes les dix minutes. Ton corsage est chez le teinturier. Tu étais censée aller le chercher vendredi. Papa m'a acheté une voiture ! Une Golf tu y crois ? Je l'adore ! Tu me manques aussi maman. Détends-toi respire je gère. Edward._


	6. Chapter 6

J'avais décidé de relire _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ le roman que nous étudions en anglais, mais je le fis plus pour le plaisir. C'est l'un de mes romans préférés, et c'est ce à quoi j'étais occupé quand j'entendis du bruit en bas. Sue Charlie et les jumeaux rentraient, ils étaient allés au parc.

\- Edward ? lança mon père

Qui d'autre ?

\- Salut papa, salut Sue, salut les monstres ! Bienvenue.

Mon père accrocha son pistolet au porte manteau et se débarrassa de ses bottes tandis que j'aidais Sue en cuisine.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à diner ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ma belle-mère était une excellente cuisinière, pas moi. Et quand il vit que c'est moi qui l'aidait il fut inquiet.

\- Steaks et pommes au fur.

Réponse que parut le soulager.

Sue avait emmené les jumeaux pour nous laisser un peu seul Charlie et moi je crois. Nous mangeâmes sans mot dire, tous les deux. Sans inconfort non plus. Le silence ne nous gênait ni l'un ni l'autre. D'une certaine manière, nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble.

\- Alors comment ca marche au lycée ? Tu as déjà sympathisé ? demanda-t-il en se resservant.

\- J'ai plusieurs cours en commun avec deux garçons sympa Mike et Eric. Il y a aussi ces filles, Angela et Jessica. Tout le monde est plutôt accueillant.

Enfin tout le monde sauf Isabella Cullen, que je n'arrivais pas à me retirer de la tête d'ailleurs. Pathétique.

\- Dis-moi papa, tu connais un peu les Cullen ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te joins aux racontars ? Ca ne te ressemblerait pas!

\- Non non pas du tout répondis-je confus que mon père me connaisse si bien.

C'est juste que Isabella Cullen a eu un comportement étrange avec moi. Mais bon c'est rien je me fais surement des idées. En tout cas, ils sont vraiment tous très beaux ! Je voulais absolument terminé sur une note positive.

\- Et encore tu verrais les parents! Les infirmières ont du mal à se concentrer quand le docteur est dans les parages. Mais bon elles n'ont aucune chance, sa femme est aussi belle que ses enfants et son mari sont beaux. Et ils sont heureux en ménage! Une famille vraiment très uni, un exemple pour beaucoup.

Le reste du dîner s'acheva dans le calme et Charlie et moi allâmes regarder un match de baseball à la télé. J'étais content de le retrouver. Malgré la difficulté que représentait l'intégration à Forks, je dois bien avouer que Charlie, Seth, Leah et même Sue m'avaient beaucoup trop manqué.

Cette soirée avec Charlie m'avait détendu et je m'endormi comme une masse épuisé par toute la tension accumulée ces derniers temps. Ma nuit fut sereine et je me réveillai en forme.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans problème apparent au lycée. Cependant je me sentais toujours anxieux. Alors un jour, cédant à une impulsion plutôt qu'à un long moment de réflexion, je décidai d'aller demander au reste de la fratrie comment allait leur sœur. Plus je m'approchais de la table plus j'étais intimidé _." Aller accroche toi, ils ne vont pas te manger. "_

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de heu vous déranger. Je m'appelle Edward Masen. Je suis dans le même cours de Biologie avancée que votre sœur Isabella. En fait, je m'inquiétais de son absence. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien la semaine dernière. J'ai préparé une pochette avec les cours, si vous pouviez la lui donner.

J'arrêtais de parler pour les regarder et relevais la tête pour leur tendre la pochette en haussant les épaules. Geste d'désinvolte pour incarner la nonchalance, le contraire de ce qui se passait dans ma tête. . J'étais cette fois abasourdis par leur pensée que des paroles de chanson ou de la musique, dans différentes langues en plus, mais ce qui me surpris fut la couleur de leurs yeux. Adieu le noir d'encre. Bonjour l'or ambré avec des nuances caramel. Pour autant je ne dis rien, ils portaient peut être juste des lentilles, cela ne me regardait pas. Et j'étais concentré sur ce que " _j'entendais_ " je crois qu'ils le sentirent.

J'avançais encore plus mon bras et celle que je reconnu comme étant Alice réagit:

\- Merci beaucoup Edward c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. dit-elle un sourire sincère sur le visage en prenant la pochette. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Isabella elle va bien elle sera en cours lundi.

Apparemment les autres membres de la fratrie n'étaient pas au courant puisque je les entendis soupirer de soulagement.

 _J'aime bien Alice_ pensais-je, il y a quelque chose de naturel et spontané chez elle.

\- Tant mieux! Souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part alors. Bonne journée.

Lui parler n'était pas aussi difficile que je l'aurai cru. Temps que je ne regardais pas Rosalie du moins.

J'essayais de me montrer à l'aise de faire comme si ils ne m'impressionnaient pas et je crois que je réussi grâce à Alice, elle avait vraiment l'air sympathique. J'eu l'impression que son copain comprit mon changement d'émotion, il me lança un regard noir du genre " _n'y pense pas elle est à mo_ i". Ah, c'était peut être sa voix mentale ca non? Difficile à définir. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir Alice dans la tête, le rejet d'Isabella prenait trop de place.

Mon premier week-end à Forks se déroula sans incident notoire. Trop contents d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper des jumeaux, Charlie et Sue partirent tout le week-end. Alors pour nous distraire je les emmenais au parc quand il ne pleuvait pas, je fis le ménage, réorganisais ma chambre et la leur, ce qui les amusa beaucoup. Et puis comme je ne savais pas cuisiner-il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne avec ces deux la- j'ai trouvé que l'option « cinéma fast food » à Port Angeles était alléchante. Parfaite pour un week-end. Les jumeaux étaient ravis et moi aussi. Je savourais ma nouvelle indépendance et mes nouvelles responsabilités plus que je n'en souffrais, ce qui était nouveau pour moi. Décidemment Forks était véritablement en train de changer le garçon que j'étais. Sue et Charlie rentrèrent dimanche en fin d'après-midi, ravis de voir que tout c'était bien passé et qu'ils allaient pouvoir renouveler l'expérience. Je profitais de leur retour pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec mon ipod et mes livres, bien content de retrouver mon monde pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Le dimanche soir la pluie tomba doucement, et sans bruit, je n'eus aucunes insomnies.

Le lundi des gens me saluaient sur le parking, je n'avais pas les prénoms de tout le monde, mais les visages m'étaient familiers. Il faisait vraiment très froid ce matin la, mais pas de pluie pour mon plus grand bonheur.

En Anglais Jessica pris sa place réservée à côté de moi et vu le regard de compassion que me lança Angela je compris que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Nous eûmes droit à une interrogation surprise sur les Hauts de Hurelvent. Vraiment trop facile.

L'un dans l'autre, je me sentais bien plus à l'aise que je n'aurais cru l'être au bout d'une seule semaine. Plus à l'aise que je ne l'avais jamais été à Phoenix et que je ne pensais l'être à Forks. A la pause déjeunée, je remarquais qu'il neigeait dehors, mon optimisme s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Super ! cria Jessica. Avant d'ajouter mentalement " _tu veux faire une bataille de rouler bouler dans la neige avec moi Eddi" ?_ C'était flatteur, oui mais totalement flippant et écœurant.

\- Beurk ! répondis-je autant pour la neige que pour les pensées de Jessica.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la neige ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Il fallait que je me rattrape.

\- Pas spécialement. Tu sais je suis habituée à l'Arizona alors le froid la neige la pluie c'est nouveau et franchement je suis déçu! Je pensais vraiment que ca tombait en joli flocon pas en morceau de coton tige.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois la neige tomber ? Je suis flattée que ce soit avec moi.

Hou la. Alerte. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent ces pensées. Vite fuir.

\- Je te retrouve à la cafet d'accord ? Les gens qui se bombardent de trucs humides très peu pour moi et puis Angela m'attend.

Lorsque je me rendis à la cafet avec Angela après notre cours j'étais sur mes gardes. Hors de question que de la bouillasse humide vienne tremper mes vêtements.

J'entrai dans la cantine et par habitude jetais un regard vers la table des Cullen et des Hale, Alice me fit un signe de la main. Je me figeai sur place. Pas à cause du signe d'Alice non, cinq personnes étaient assises. Isabella était revenue. Comme un zombie, je répondis à Alice.

\- Oh eh Jessica appelle Edward ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

Je baissais la tête et passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. _Ne sois pas gêné me_ répétais-je comme un mantra. _Tu n'as rien fait de mal._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Edward ca ne va pas ? L'inquiétude de Jessica m'irritait.

\- Rien répondis-je pour couper cour. Je n'ai pas faim vraiment je ne prendrai qu'une limonade aujourd'hui.

J'avais envie de partir en courant de la cafétéria mais c'était contre tous mes principes de fuir alors je m'assis à ma table et fis semblant de m'intéresser aux conversations.


	7. Chapter 7

Je décidais au bout d'un certain temps de vérifier s'il allait être vraiment nécessaire que je sèche les cours. Si Isabella avait l'air en colère, je partirai en prétextant être malade, si elle ne l'était pas, je resterai. _Non mais tu es sérieux Edward ? Fuir devant une fille en colère ? N'importe quoi reprend toi !_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la table des Cullen. Aucun d'eux ne nous observait. Ils riaient. Ils étaient encore plus beaux quand leur visage s'animait. Ils se réjouissaient de ce premier jour d'hiver comme tout le monde. Cependant quelque chose sonnait faux. Une réplique trop bien jouée, une scène trop bien exécutée pour être naturelle. J'étudiais Isabella plus minutieusement. Elle avait la peau moins pâle et elle aussi avait des yeux caramel. De grands yeux caramel sublimes. La couleur de leurs yeux était trop extraordinaire pour être dû à des lentilles. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment ce changement était possible. Rien de tel qu'un mystère non résolu pour me filer des migraines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ca mon petit Edward ? la possessivité qui suintait de Jessica me donna envie de vomir.

A cet instant précis les yeux d'Isabella rencontrèrent les miens. Je me tournais vers Angela. J'eus quand même le temps de noter que toutes traces d'hostilité ou de dureté avaient disparus de ses yeux. Elle m'était apparue curieuse et insatisfaite. Surement à l'image de ma propre expression contre son silence mental.

-Isabella Cullen te mate Ed, me chuchota Angela.

\- Elle a l'air furieuse ? Ou en colère ?

\- Non répondit-elle un peu étonnée par ma question. Pourquoi elle devrait ?

\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

\- Ne te tracasse pas. Les Cullen ont toujours été plus ou moins renfermé. Tu es le premier élève que j'ai vu aller directement leur parler. Il faut qu'ils s'habituent à ton aisance.

Mon aisance ? J'étais pétrifié. Soit dit en passant, c'est fou comme l'esprit d'Angela pouvait être agréablement gentil.

Puis Jessica se mêla à notre conversation. Trop jalouse devant le sourire que j'avais adressé à Angie. Elle projetait une bataille de boules de neige épique sur le parking après les cours. Je faisais semblant de l'écouter. Je ne pensais qu'au cours de biologie avancée et à ma voisine si mystérieuse.

En classe je constatais avec joie que la place à côté de la mienne était encore vide. Peut-être avait-elle réussit son coup et était-elle dans un autre cours?

Les cours ne commençant que dans quelques minutes les bavardages allaient bon train. Moi je me remémorais mon cours sur la Blastula de féra, puisque de toute évidence nous allions faire la même expérience avec des lamelles d'oignons.

J'entendis très clairement qu'on tirait le tabouret voisin, mais je ne relevais pas la tête concentré sur mes griffonnages.

\- Bonjour murmura la plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendue de ma vie.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, je sentis pour la première fois l'odeur de son haleine, de son corps. Pourquoi aucun parfumeur n'avait encore réussi à mettre _ca_ en bouteille? Ca devait être l'odeur du nectar des dieux, du paradis.

Je redressais la tête stupéfait et surtout afin de vérifier s'il s'agissait bien d'Isabella Cullen. Son visage éblouissant était ouvert et cordial, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres rouge sang si attirantes, sans défauts. Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents. Et quand j'eus plongé mon regard dans le sien, le même courant, la même attaque contre mon crâne se fit ressentir.

\- Merci beaucoup pour la pochette de cours c'était vraiment très gentil de ta part. Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être présentée la semaine dernière, j'étais souffrante. Enchantée de te rencontrer Edward

\- Comment tu sais ? bredouillais-je

-Savoir quoi ?

\- Edward et pas Ed. Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu préfères Ed ?

\- Non mais apparemment c'est comme ca que tout le monde semblait me connaître ici. Je trouve que ca fait adolescent. Enfin excuse mon impolitesse. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer et j'espère que… ca va mieux conclus-je.

Par bonheur M Banner débuta son cours et à cet instant je faisais semblant de m'appliquer à suivre tout en composant un nouveau morceau sur les lignes de mon cahier en guise de partition. Isabella sembla avoir remarqué mais ne dit rien, je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Un son extraordinaire me fit lever la tête : Isabella Cullen avait rit. Je la regardais en essayant de ne pas la dévisager tellement elle était belle. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et un courant me parcouru. On essayait encore de pénétrer dans ma tête, peut être y arrivait-on je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas quelque chose de nouveau s'ajouta à ca. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, je la sentais et pouvais presque la voir. Isabella détourna les yeux la première.

Nous étions censés travailler par deux et reporter nos résultats sur le polycopié pour cette expérience. J'espérais que cela irait vite, j'étais étrangement mal l'aise. J'avais une impression de non dit permanent et cela me gênait, en même temps j'étais impatient. J'allais peut être enfin pouvoir briser le silence mental d'Isabella Cullen.

\- Honneur aux dames dis-je à Isabella en lui tendant le microscope.

\- Merci beaucoup EDWARD et elle insistât sur le dernier mot, histoire que je comprenne qu'elle avait compris la leçon.

Après un coup d'œil qui dura à peine plus de 30 secondes l'incroyable voix d'Isabella retentie.

\- Prophase dit-elle.

 _Wahou rapide! Elle doit s'être trompée ce n'est pas possible ?_

\- Tu permets que je jette un coup d'œil. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je voudrais juste participer à l'expérience dis-je en haussant les épaules, incarnation de la nonchalance encore une fois. J'avais essayé de ne pas montrer d'étonnement devant sa rapidité, mais je crois qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Bien sur je t'en prie. Et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure Isabella a rit _. M'habituerais-je un jour à ce son ?_ Je pris le microscope et jetais un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Prophase tu avais raison ! Deuxième lamelle s'il te plait ? lui dis-je en tendant la main. Quand elle posa la lamelle, nos doigts s'effleurèrent. Elle avait la peau la plus douce qu'il m'eût été donné de toucher, la plus dur et la plus froide aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ca qui me surpris le plus. Elle avait laissé une sensation de chaleur la ou nos doigts s'étaient touchés. Habitué à dissimulé ce que je pensais depuis des années, à cause de ma seconde écoute, je fis mine de rien et ne réagit pas à son contact, du moins pas extérieurement. Je ne pouvais cependant rien faire contre les battements totalement désordonnés de mon cœur. Je cru, même si cela semblait impossible, qu'Isabella les entendait.

\- Alors tu te plais à Forks ? le ton de sa voix était tendue, elle était sur ses gardes.

\- Tu essaies vraiment de me faire la conversation ? Tu sais on doit travailler ensemble mais on n'est pas obligé de devenir ami pour autant, ne te force à rien.

\- Je ne me force à rien Edward (et prononcé par sa bouche je me mettais à aimer ce prénom), j'ai envie de te connaître c'est tout.

J'en restais bouche bée.

\- Hum ma vie n'est pas passionnante, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu à Forks ? Phoenix semble quand même plus attrayante, surtout pour un musicien, qui a l'air d'apprécier Debussy. Une réécriture de Claire de Lune, impressionnant.

Ah. Elle avait vu, et était assez douée en musique pour avoir déchiffré mes partitions, je me sentais mis à nue. La musique était ma façon à moi de m'exprimer, de me sentir entier et de ne plus faire semblant d'être ce que je ne suis pas. Qu'elle ait déchiffré mes partitions, qu'elle y ait eu accès me révélait entièrement. Cela me gênait.

\- Et bien ma mère s'est remariée et pff pour faire simple, disons qu'elle était partagée entre Phill et moi. Et pour lui éviter de souffrir j'ai préféré revenir à Forks, après tout les jumeaux me manquaient.

 _Non mais je rêve ? Je viens vraiment de raconter ma vie à Isabella Cullen la ? Je dois vraiment être malade..._

\- Mais maintenant c'est toi qui es malheureux non ?

\- Et bien c'est différent. Mais retrouver les jumeaux me fait du bien et puis il était temps que je connaisse un peu mieux Charlie.

\- Tu es vraiment différent Edward. J'ai du mal à te cerner. Tu sais, je m'efforce à deviner qui tu es.

\- Je te retourne l'affirmation Isabella. (Je ne sais pas si elle en avait conscience, mais c'est la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom, moi en tout cas je m'en rendais compte).

Elle allait répondre quand M Banner s'approcha de nous.

\- Vous avez déjà terminé ? Je peux regarder votre copie? M Banner jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Et bien je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous deux soyez partenaire de labo. Ca laisse une chance aux autres de progresser enchaina-t-il.

Il fallait absolument que j'enchaîne si je ne voulais pas que le sujet revienne sur moi. Trop tard elle me prit de cour.

\- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella dit-elle en me souriant presque tendrement.

Le moment de trouble passé je lui répondis.

\- Et donc toi Bella ? L'Alaska ? Ca ne doit pas être trop différent non ?

Nous avons continué à discuter comme ça de tout et de rien pendant le reste du cours. Le courant qui me donnait l'impression qu'on essayait d'entrer dans ma tête ne me parcourait plus, en revanche le courant électriques et les battements incontrôlées de mon coeur continuaient. Il suffisait juste que ses yeux accrochent trop longtemps les miens pour que j'ai l'impression de perdre pied. Cette fille em fascinait. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant parler de ma , à aucun moment elle ne s'approche de moi. Elle était toujours aussi loin que e petit espace de la paillasse lui permettait d'être.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est à reculons que j'allais en gym et en écoutant à moitié à Jessica. Et c'est exactement de la même façon que je rejoignais ma voiture écouteur sur les oreilles. Et c'est la que j'eu commis la première erreur de la journée. Si je n'avais pas eu mes écouteurs j'aurai peut être entendu le fourgon arriver ou au moins les pensées totalement confuses et paniquées du conducteur. Trop tard, il avait commencé sa course folle et Angela et moi étions en plein dans sa trajectoire. Il était impossible qu'elle meurt parce que j'avais la poisse alors je commis la deuxième erreur : je poussais Angela de toutes mes forces en courant et l'envoyai valser contre un groupe d'élève qui se tenait plus loin. J'étais maintenant le seul face à ce fourgon. J'allais mourir alors je regardais autour de moi et vis le visage de Bella près de sa Volvo, à l'opposé du fourgon et de moi. J'avais vu ce que je voulais, je pouvais maintenant fermer les yeux et mourir. Je m'attendais à ressentir un choc, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ca. Quelque chose (ou quelqu'un vu les formes que je sentais contre moi) de dur et de froid me pris dans ses bras et me poussa hors de la trajectoire du fourgon. J'ouvris les yeux pour vérifier mais je n'en aurai de toute façon pas eu besoin, cette odeur et cette peau, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Elles m'étaient déjà tellement familières.

Isabelle Cullen me tenait dans ses bras et de son autre main elle arrêta le fourgon et le renversa. La ou il aurait du m'écraser il n'y avait que du vide et quelques éclats de verre. Son corps était froid et dur comme le marbre sur le mien. Elle, la petite et mince Bella Swan me tenait à une main. Son corps faisait rempart entre moi et la voiture contre laquelle le fourgon aurait du m'aplatir, elle y avait laissé une marque très net d'épaule. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas _humain_.

\- Edward ca va ? sa voix si douce et velouté d'habitude était presque rauque à cause de l'angoisse.

\- Ca va. Je? Commet tu as ? Tu étais ? _Non mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer la ? Je deviens fou ou quoi ?_ Je ne pouvais pas formuler clairement ce que j'avais pensé, c'était aberrant.

Ok Bella, tu peu m'expliquer COMMENT tu as pu traverser la moitié du parking pour arriver jusqu'ici, me soulever tout en repoussant un fourgon, et te servir de ton corps pour enfoncer la voiture de derrière ? Et tout ca sans que personne ne te voit ? _Je pense effectivement que je deviens fou._ Pourtant aussi troublé que j'étais parce qu'il s'était passé, c'est le courant électrique qui me parcourait et la sensation de ses mains autour de ma taille qui me troublèrent le plus.

Au lieu de me dire que je perdais la tête pour avoir imaginer tout ca Isabella me surpris en s'attardant sur un tout autre détail.

\- Comment sais-tu que personne ne m'a vu? Et puis j'étais juste à côté de toi Ed. Sa voix c'était faite tous et envoutante. Elle voulait me convaincre. C'était presque de l'hypnose.

 _Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ca._

\- Chacun ses secrets c'est tout lui répondis-je sèchement.

J'entendais des esprits affolés arriver. A mon grand regret ( _non mais je pers la tête ou quoi?!)_ elle me lâcha.

\- Tu as raison chacun ses secrets. Je te demande de protéger le mien s'il te plait.

Je me relevais doucement. La tête me tournait.

\- Aïe! J'étouffais un juron. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid bon sang! Je vis que ma réflexion fit rire Bella.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée si vite? Comment as-tu autant de force? Pourquoi la marque de ton dos est gravée dans cette voiture ?

Bella donna un coup de pied dans la voiture en question.

\- J'étais à côté de toi, je n'y peux rien si tu es inattentif. Pour le reste, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je t'ai poussé et ca t'as sauvé.

\- Jure que tu m'expliqueras ?

Elle souffla bruyamment exaspérée par mon instance. Son odeur glissa sur moi et je perdis pied quelques secondes.

\- Alors jure le toi aussi.

\- Marché conclu.

Après tout, peut être que dire la vérité à quelqu'un me ferait du bien.

J'entendis les esprits affolés s'approcher avant d'apercevoir les visages. Tout autour de nous c'était le chaos. Comme je l'avais déjà pressenti tout le monde était étonné de voir Bella à côté de moi, je lui avais cependant promis de garder son secret alors je ne dis rien. Plusieurs personnes aidèrent Lauren à sortir de sa voiture. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Une ambulance arriva et on m'obligea à monter dedans. C'était humiliant et horripilant. Surtout que Bella monta à l'avant tout en discutant avec l'ambulancier et en l'appelant par son prénom.

 _Fichu fille de médecin._

 _« Elle est vraiment magnifique ! Comment Carlisle fait-il pour avoir des enfants et une femme aussi magnifiques ? Ce ne sont même pas les siens. Ah la vie est injuste… »_

Il ne ferait pas mieux de regarder la route plutôt que de la dévisager comme ca ? Enfin il me permet quand même de l'observer à travers ses yeux.

Bella avait l'air inquiète et soucieuse, ride venait de naître en ses sourcils. Elle semblait en plein dilemme, elle ne s'apercevait même pas que l'autre la dévisageait. Enfin, comment le lui reprocher? Malgré l'inquiétude elle était aussi radieuse, et même plus que ca. Je lu dans ses prunelles une certaine … impatience ? Mais comment en être sur ? Je ne l'entendais toujours pas. Ce silence m'horripilait!

Arrivés à l'hôpital j'entendis des pensées familières et totalement alarmée.

 _Il ne manquait plus que ca_

\- Edward comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as rien ? brailla-t-il dans tous ses états.

\- Tout va bien papa je n'ai rien ! C'est juste un gros malentendu mais je devrais pouvoir rentrer à la maison tout de suite. J'aurai même pu éviter le brancard si on m'avait écouté. Je jetais un regard peu amène à Bella. Celle-ci me répondit avec un sourire époustouflant. _Bon sang comment des lèvres pouvaient-elles être aussi attirantes!_

Les pensées de mon père étaient aussi embrouillées que ses mots. Le temps qu'on m'installe dans un grande salle d'examen avec une rangée de lits séparés par des rideaux, il me demanda au moins six fois comment je me sentais. Une infirmière vint prendre mes premières constantes.

\- Chef Swan bonjour ! salua un homme avec affabilité.

Je me retournais pour regarder le nouvel interlocuteur et j'en restai coi. Un homme blond, la trentaine une allure de mannequin et de dieu grec. En le regardant plus attentivement je remarquai sa peau pale, ses légères cernes sous les yeux ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs d'un ambre extraordinaire. Le docteur Cullen, évidemment. Comme pour toutes les personnes de sa famille je dû me concentrer plus que de raison pour entendre ses pensées. Je fermais les yeux et écoutais.

« _Tiens, il va être temps de tester mes théories. Je pense que Bella a raison. De toute façon je ne mettrais pas en doute son bouclier._

A cette mention je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

 _Ah je ne dois déjà plus être seul dans ma tête apparemment! Bonjour Edward. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père adoptif de Bella. Elle a cru remarquer chez toi certaines comment dire… capacités ? Je ne suis pas sur que tu aies envie de m'en parler mais si jamais c'est le cas tu peux toujours me le faire savoir.»_

\- Docteur Cullen ! Comment va-t-il alors ?

\- Et bien votre fils a eu beaucoup de chance…

Je le coupais alors en plein milieu de sa phrase :

\- A mettre sur le compte d'Isabella la chance. Ou est-elle d'ailleurs ? J'aimerai la remercier.

J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer mon trouble face à ce que j'avais entendu dans sa tête. Cependant je vis bien qu'il ne fût pas dupe. Il colla un sourire charmant sur son visage et me répondit normalement avant d'ajouter mentalement « _Bien apparemment je ne me suis pas trompé, impressionnant ! Vraiment impressionnant_ ». Son esprit était droit et gentil, mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'est qu'il était la curiosité incarnée. Je remarquais qu'à aucun moment Carlisle Cullen ne me prit pour un fou, je l'aimais déjà pour ca.

Après cette étrange conversation je me dirigeais vers le couloir que m'avait indiqué le docteur Cullen. Au détour d'une porte je fus surpris par Isabella. Evidemment je ne l'avais pas « entendu » avant de la voir. Elle me toisait, me jaugeait, me testait. _Tu ne m'effrayes pas Cullen, tu ne m'effrayes pas._ Je la détaillais de haut en bas, faisant moi aussi un examen de sa personne. Bon sang sa beauté frôlait l'absurde. J'étais presque dérouté de la regarder. Comment pouvait-on avoir un corps des cheveux une peau des yeux et surtout, surtout des lèvres aussi attirants ?

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me demander Masen ? sa voix brisa le silence et

m'interrompit dans mon examen avec la plus belle mélodie qui soit, même si à ce moment précis elle se voulait glaçante.

Je décidais d'attaquer, après tout, c'est la meilleure défense paraît-il non? Je savais que trop bien que personne ne pouvait totalement contrôler ses pensées, de ce fait je savais que l'information du « bouclier » dans la tête du Docteur Cullen était quelque chose d'important, j'allais m'en servir.

\- Alors comme ça on est un bouclier ? Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi tu étais

silencieuse, maintenant je sais (Mais non quel idiot! J'en avais trop dit moi aussi ! Bon tant pis, ca la prendra au dépourvue !). Tu arrives à protéger d'autres aussi non ? Je n'entends plus tes frères et sœurs quand je tente de me concentrer sur eux et que tu es dans les parages. Mais bizarrement dès que tu pars la résistance s'évapore.

Je vis sa bouche former un magnifique O de ces magnifiques lèvres que j'avais irrésistiblement envie d'embrasser. _Attend quoi ? Embrasser ? Reprend toi Ed reprend toi !_ Après quelques secondes cependant, elle se reprit et laissa son incrédulité de côté.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Des clous Bella ! J'ai été honnête sois le toi aussi. C'était le deal non ?

\- Edward tu as pris un coup sur la tête tu délires!

\- Ma tête va très bien et nous le savons tous les deux. Arrête de me prendre pour un

imbécile. Tu imagines bien vu les circonstances que je sais garder un secret non? Les mystères me donnent des insomnies. Et puis, je n'aime pas mentir. Alors donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Tu es perspicace. Je te croyais intelligent comme le sont beaucoup de… de personne

(elle sembla hésiter sur ce dernier mot), mais tu es bien plus que ca. Et tu es observateur en plus hein ?

\- Je fais attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je n'aime pas me fier qu'à une seule de mes…

capacités comme dirait ton père. J'essaie de toutes les développer. Ce qui me ramène aux tiennes de capacité. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Ecoute Edward (dans sa bouche, de sa voix, j'aimais mon vieillot de prénom il résonna

presque comme une caresse), je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire ca comme ca. Je…,c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air d'accord? Tu n'as qu'à juste me dire merci, oublier cette histoire et faire comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Attend ? QUOI ? Je te confie la chose la moins avouable de ma personnalité et c'est

tout ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on ne tenait pas ses paroles à ce point chez les Cullen -je me voulais volontairement méprisant-. Et bien merci Isabella ( _et j'insistais sur son prénom en entier!)_ on se voit au lycée. Ce n'était pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal pour me sauver alors. Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser le fourgon m'écraser. Merci. Et ne t'en fais pas je n'avais pas l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits.

Je tournais les talons pour rentrer, sans lui laisser le temps de régir. Une main froide me rattrapa le bras. Elle était glacée même à travers mes couches de vêtement.

\- Edward. Je… Ecoute c'est mieux comme ca. Crois-moi. Tu passerais ton temps à être

déçu avec moi.

Un éclaire de tristesse violent et puissant traversa rapidement son visage et ses yeux extraordinaires, mais pas assez rapidement pour que les miens ne le vit pas, à ce moment la elle n'avait plus rien de la femme réfrigérante qu'elle faisait semblant d'être. Elle était juste Bella, triste fatiguée et fragile. Pendant ce court instant elle eut vraiment l'air de faire ses 17 ans. J'eu l'envie soudaine, presque comme une impulsion, de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais ca ne dura qu'une seconde, seconde pendant laquelle le courant électrique souvent présent entre nous était tellement fort que presque visible. Isabella se reprit en main, elle me regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et elle partie. Me laissant en plein milieu de ce couloir, totalement perdu. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour digérer cette dérobade. J'étais en colère, très en colères contre elle. Elle en savait plus sur moi que l'inverse. J'aurai dû être plus méfiant.

En sortant du couloir je tombais directement sur Charlie. Je dus répéter à plusieurs reprises que j'allais bien que je n'avais rien pour qu'il se calme.

\- Tu devrais passer un coup de file à ta mère. Elle s'inquiète me dit-il tout penaud.

\- Oh non tu as prévenu maman ? Elle doit être totalement flippée!

Dans la voiture je téléphonais à maman. Elle était hystérique naturellement, pire que Charlie. Je dus lui répéter au moins trente fois que j'allais bien pour qu'elle me laisse raccrocher. Elle me supplia de rentrer avec elle qu'elle était prête à quitter Phil. Et bien que j'avais attendu cette supplique pendant des années, il me fut plus facile d'y résister que je ne le pensais. Le mystère d'Isabella Cullen m'obsédait et elle, elle me fascinait. J'étais pathétique. J'avais eu une occasion rêvée de fuir Forks, ce que toute personne normalement constituée aurait fait mais je préférais rester.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie Sue et les jumeaux ne m'embêtèrent pas ce soir la. Ils me pensaient choqué de l'accident et fatigué. C'était pourtant le moindre de mes tracas. Je retournais dans tous les sens ma conversation avec Isabella. Mieux pour moi ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je savais que la clé de l'énigme se trouvait la. Dans cette menace déguisée.

J'allais me coucher tôt épuisé par tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette journée. J'avalais deux comprimés d'aspirine pour soulager un peu la douleur de ma tête. Et avant de m'endormir ma colère s'évapora un court instant pour laissé place à de la gratitude. Cette fille, aussi mystérieuse et surement dangereuse soit-elle, venait de me sauver la vie. En pensant ca, ce soir la, je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais raison.

Cette nuit la pour la première fois, je rêvais d'Isabella Cullen.

 **Chapitre 3 : Phénomènes.**

Ce rêve était flou, sombre, mystérieux. Comme si j'avais un voile opaque devant les yeux, la bouche et les oreilles. Tout me venait de loin et de façon trouble. Isabella et moi discutions près de la forêt devant le lycée. La lumière ne semblait éclairer qu'elle et très faiblement. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais le sentiment d'être moi même, et je compris plus tard pourquoi, je parlais à Isabella de mon "don" sans retenu. Et puis d'un coup la scène se transforma. Isabella devient aussi vaporeuse que la matière qui rendait mon rêve flou. Et je passais la moitié du temps à lui courir après, sans jamais réussir à la rattraper, elle restait toujours à porter de mes sens, je la voyais l'entendais la sentais et pourtant elle restait toujours hors d'atteinte. Je me réveillais d'un coup en sueur et épuisé. Le soleil brillait largement à la fenêtre et j'eu peur d'être très en retard, avant de mon souvenir qu'on était samedi. Je regardais mon réveil 10h30. Je soufflais un bon coup, enfilais un t-shirt et descendit à la cuisine pour manger des céréales. J'y trouvais un mot de Sue « _Nous sommes à la Push, rejoins-nous quand tu es réveillé si tu veux. Bises S_ ». Cette famille a passé trop de temps à se construire des habitudes pour que je vienne tout détruire.

Après mes céréales je remontais prendre une douche. L'eau chaude eut encore le même effet sur moi, elle me détendit et me permis de réfléchir calmement. Bien, reprenons les choses une par une, Isabella Cullen a un secret. Ce secret a un lien avec quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas, qui lui confère une force, une froideur de peau et une capacité de « bouclier mental » qui ne la rend pas « _normal_ ». Cependant je ne crois pas que ce soit tout. Sa beauté n'est pas normal, sa ressemblance et pourtant ses différences physiques si flagrantes entre les membres de cette famille, ca non plus ce n'est pas normal. Il y avait un éclat étrange dans leurs prunelles couleurs or. Et c'est la que je compris quelque chose qui m'avait échappé jusque la. Les yeux d'Isabella ! Bon sang ! Ils changent ! Le premier jour, son regard était d'un noir d'encre, terrifiant impossible à oublier. Lorsque je l'ai quitté à l'hôpital ses yeux étaient entre l'ambre et l'or, fascinant hypnotisant, tout aussi difficile à oublier. Je ne fus pas surpris de ressentir du soulagement et non pas de la peur face à la découverte de cette nouvelle. J'étais soulagé de ne aps devenir flou de résoudre une partie du mystère. Bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur. Quoi que je fasse Isabella ne m'effraie pas. Les Cullen cachent quelque chose et je compte bien découvrir quoi. Je me surpris à regretter être en week-end, le mystère que représentait Isabella me fascinait de plus en plus. Je décidai tout de même de sortir de la douche avant de vider totalement l'eau chaude.

J'avais donc aujourd'hui la maison pour moi. Tant mieux j'avais une tonne de chose à faire, le week-end dernier n'avait pas été de tout repos. Je commençais par écrire à ma mère pour la rassurer et lui rappeler au passage de bien effectuer son transfert d'appel vers son téléphone portable. Elle était capable d'oublier et de laisser filer tous les appels qu'on lui passerait.

Ensuite, je rangeais ma chambre, pris le CD de Debussy le mis dans le lecteur CD et commençai mes devoirs. Des dissertations sur Les hauts du Hurle vent et sur une question contemporaine de société. Rien de bien compliqué. Les choses se compliquèrent un peu quand on n'en arriva aux maths. Mais avec un peu de patience et de réflexion, je réussi à finir tous mes exercices avant 19h. Charlie, Sue et les jumeaux venaient de rentrer pile au moment ou je fermais mon cahier. Quel sens du timming ! Leah et Seth se lancèrent à ma recherche, ils me racontèrent leur journée. Ce soir la, le diner en famille se fit dans le calme et dans la légèreté. Voir mon père aussi heureux me rempli de joie. Pendant trop longtemps il avait souffert du départ de maman.

Au lycée le mois qui suivit l'accident fut difficile, source de tension et de gêne. Je me retrouvais malgré moi au centre de l'attention. Lauren était insupportable me suivant partout obsédée par le besoin de se racheter. Je m'évertuais à la persuader que mon désir le plus cher était qu'elle oubliât toute l'affaire et me laisse tranquille, mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle s'était même mise à déjeuner à la même table que Jessica Angela Ben Eric Kate et moi, qui commençait à être surpeuplée. Je la soupçonnais de se servir de cette histoire pour se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, et bien qu'elle soit une très jolie fille, l'idée me dégoutait. Son arrivée à la table ajouta une ambiance lourde à l'heure du déjeuner. Jessica lui manifestait véritablement une grande animosité. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une nouvelle admiratrice.

Bella n'attisa l'intérêt de personne en dépit de mes assurances répétées que c'était elle qui m'avait sauvé en ayant un grand reflex. Quand on me dit qu'on ne l'avait pas vu à côté de moi, je menti en assurant que nous étions en train de discuter quand je décidais de pousser Angela et qu'elle me poussait à son tour. Je me demandais bien pourquoi j'étais le seul à avoir vu que Bella était à l'autre bout du parking près de sa voiture avant qu'elle vole (quel autre mot pour d'écrire sa rapidité?) invraisemblablement à mon secours? Je compris que c'était parce que plus aucun autre élève ne faisait attention aux Cullen. J'étais le seul à être fasciné. Pathétique. Jamais personne ne vint lui demander sa version de l'accident, comme d'habitude les autres élèves l'évitaient, elle et sa famille, soigneusement.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsqu'elle était à côté de moi en classe aussi loin que la paillasse le lui permettait, Bella ne m'accordait même pas un regard ou un bonjour. Le message était clair. Au bout d'un certain j'arrêtais aussi de lui dire bonjour, elle voulait m'oublier, grand bien lui fasse. Cependant par moment ses poings se serraient et je doutais alors fermement de son indifférence à mon égard. Elle regrettait de m'avoir sauvé, je ne voyais pas d'autres explications.

J'avais essayé de lui parler. Après tout je n'avais pas failli à ma part du marché, j'avais tenu ma promesse et avais continué à mentir, je n'avais rien dit à personne. Je voulais aussi lui montrer de la gratitude. A l'hôpital nous ne nous étions pas quittés en très bons termes alors qu'elle m'avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Dès le lundi suivant l'accident j'essayais. Elle était déjà installée quand j'arrivais au labo.

Je m'installais, pensant qu'elle allait tourner la tête vers moi, elle n'en fit rien.

\- Bonjour Bella dis-je avec bonne humeur en prononçant son prénom presque comme

une prière.

Sa tête pivota d'un millimètre, et si je ne l'avais pas observée je ne l'aurais même pas vu bouger, elle bougea le menton en évitant mes yeux et ce fut tout. Notre dernier contact. Elle était à côté de moi j'étais pleinement conscient de sa présence et pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus loin plus distante. A l'instar de ce qui se passait dans mes rêves, Bella restait insaisissable, hors d'atteinte. Je l'observais régulièrement à distance : à la cafèterait, sur le parking, à travers l'esprit des autres. Je voyais ses yeux s'assombrirent de jour en jour, à la même vitesse que mon humeur, confirmant néanmoins ma théorie. En cours cependant je me montrais aussi indifférent. Hors de question de lui dire que, malgré le peu de contact que nous avions eu, elle me manquait. Elle en savait déjà trop sur moi, la partie était inégale. J'étais malheureux et mes rêves se poursuivaient.

Il n'y eut que Jessica pour se réjouir de la froideur de mes relations avec Bella. Je compris au cours de nos conversations qu'elle avait eu peur que l'accident nous ait rapprochés. Voir que cela avait produit l'effet inverse la rendait particulièrement heureuse. Elle devint de plus en plus incontrôlable, de plus en plus pot de colle. En science-nat elle arrivait même maintenant à se poser au bord de ma paillasse pour discuter, et placer dans toute la conversation des sous-entendus douteux à propos d'une hypothétique relation entre nous, jusqu'à l'arriver de Monsieur Banner, snobant Bella aussi bien qu'elle nous snobait.

La neige disparut pour de bon après ce jour de verglas dangereux, mais mon moral ne remonta pas. Alors un jour pris d'une impulsion je fuyais Jessica à la cantine pour me diriger directement vers la table des Cullen. Je partageais mon cours d'Anglais avec Alice. Si je ne pouvais pas parler à Bella rien ne m'empêchait de parler à sa sœur n'est-ce pas ? Ils semblèrent surpris de moi voir, Bella ne releva même pas la tête.

\- Salut Alice! dis-je avec entrain, bizarrement j'étais à l'aise avec elle.

Cette dernière répondit à mon salut avec autant d'enthousiasme

\- Je voulais te demander, tu sais pour l'exposé sur les personnages féminins dans

l'œuvre de Shakespeare, ca te dirait qu'on travaille ensemble ? En vérité j'ai vu que tu étais toute seule et tu me rendrais un grand service parce..

J'allais lui expliquer que cela me permettrait de ne pas être avec Jessica quand elle me coupa la parole

\- Parce que comme ca tu éviterais le pot de colle qu'est Stanley.

Je lui souri, décidément nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde!

\- Effectivement c'est un argument qui n'est pas vraiment négligeable.

Toute la famille me sourit Alice eut même un rire discret, sauf Bella et Rosalie.

\- Avec plaisir Edward!

\- Parfait et bien (et je jetais un regard à leur plateau rempli) bon appétit alors lançais-je

espiègle. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il ne mangeait jamais.

Sans regarder leur réaction mais en sentant tous leurs regards braqués sur mon dos je tournais les talons, persuadé qu'ils comprendraient. Bella n'avait pas relevé la tête. Une attitude exagérée alors que je me présentais directement à sa table pour parler à un membre de sa famille. Elle se force à m'ignorer, c'était devenu évident.

Mike m'alerta d'une nouvelle menace à laquelle je n'avais pas absolument prêté

attention lorsqu'il m'appela le premier mardi de mars pour me demander la permission d'inviter Jessica au bal de printemps qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines.

\- Tu es sur que ca ne t'embête pas mec ? Tu ne comptais pas lui en parler ? instita-t-il quand je lui eus répondu que je n'avais aucune objection (bien au contraire!).

\- Non Mike, je n'irai pas j'ai déjà quelque chose ce week-end la.

Danser dépassait largement mes compétences et je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'une cavalière attendrait de moi à ce genre de soirée.

\- Tu sais c'est drôlement cool pourtant! Les filles sont beaucoup plus sympa dans ce

genre de moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Ses tentatives pour me convaincre de venir n'étaient guère très enthousiastes. Il préférait surement ma proximité parce qu'elle lui permettait d'être avec Jessica que, véritablement ma compagnie.

\- Amuse-toi bien avec Jess, tu me raconteras!

Le lendemain, en cours de Maths et d'espagnol je trouvais une Jessica bien songeuse et silencieuse. Elle avait perdu son entrain coutumier. Et c'est quand nous arrivâmes à la cantine que je compris pourquoi. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de Mike et n'y résistant plus je fouillais leurs esprits respectifs. Alors c'était ca. Jessica n'avait pas décliné purement et simplement l'invitation j'en fus soulagé. Cependant elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite et Mike avait compris pourquoi, elle attendait de savoir si j'allais l'inviter. Hum il allait falloir que je la joue finement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'irait pas avec moi et accepte l'invitation de Mike, cela arrangerait ma situation.


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 32.4pt;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Jessica semblait gênée quand nous arrivâmes en biologie. Et c'est seulement lorsque je fus assis, retenant un frisson à cause de la proximité de ma partenaire de paillasse, qu'elle aborda le sujet. Comme toujours j'étais électrisé par le proximité d'Isabella (j'aurai pas la toucher, je sentais son odeur) et de sa distance (à croire qu'elle n'était pas la, qu'un mur de vitre nous séparait) et je ne prêtais qu'une oreille distraite au discours de Jessica. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu sais, continua-t-elle de parler les yeux vissés sur le plancher, Mike m'a invité au bal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Ah c'est génial ca m'exclamais-je en feignant la surprise et le ravissement. Vous allez /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"vous éclater et faire un super couple! Vous serez peut être même élus rois et reine de la soirée qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"En temps normal je ne me serais pas autant attardé sur ce genre de chose, mais je voulais définitivement que le message soit clair, sans la vexer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"C'est que .. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Elle hésita, étudia mon sourire, attristée par ma réaction. Je le lu dans sa tête et elle me fit de la peine. Elle m'appréciait plus que ce que je pensais et n'était pas qu'une fille superficielle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Et bien quelle idée. Mike est la personne la plus parfaite pour toi dans ce lycée. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Façon discrète de lui dire que ce n'était pas mon cas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je me demandais si… Enfin si toi,Ed tu ne voulais pas m'inviter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je gardais le silence un instant pour fouiller son esprit, elle avait compris que j'étais retissant à sortir avec elle. Je ne voulais cependant pas la vexer, elle avait été très prévenante avec moi quand je suis arrivée style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJe vis la tête d'Isabella pivoter vers nous imperceptiblement, en un geste instinctif. Je retins encore un frisson. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Jess je crois que tu devrais accepter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu as déjà quelqu'un ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Bella remarqua-t-elle la façon dont les yeux et les pensées de Jessica papillotèrent dans sa direction? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Non, mais je ne peux pas aller au bal. Et je pense vraiment que Mike et toi êtes parfaits /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"pour aller ensemble ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Pourquoi tu ne seras pas la ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Peu désireux d'entrer dans des explications sur le défi périlleux que danser représentait pour moi et sur ma détestation de ce genre de soirée je lui donnai le premier prétexte que je trouvais et qui me vint en mémoire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je vais à Seattle pour un concours de piano ce samedi-la. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"J'avais lu les affiches pour ce concours en ville, je n'avais pas voulu m'inscrire par peur d'être ridicule sans piano pour m'entrainer, mais finalement ce concours tombait à merveille. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"A c'est dommage que cela tombe le même week-end. Tu ne pourrais pas venir après? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Non désolé, ce genre de concours finit toujours tard et le temps que je rentre après, le /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"bal sera surement terminé. En tout cas tu ne devrais pas faire languir Mike plus longtemps, c'est impoli! Et puis je crois qu'il en pince pour toi lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence et pour essayé de lui remonter le moral./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu crois ? Oui tu as peut être raison marmonna-t-elle . /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Et, découragée et vraiment triste, à ma grande surprise, elle regagna sa place. Je fermais les yeux et appuyais mes doigts sur mes tempes pour repousser la culpabilité et la compassion que j'éprouvais pour elle. Monsieur Banner se mit à parler, je soupirais rouvris les yeux et saisis mon crayon pour composer un nouveau morceau à jouer à ce concours. J'avais déjà étudié ce cours de toute façon. Un courant électrique, d'une violence que je ne connaissais que trop bien maintenant, me parcouru et je tournais instinctivement ma tête vers Isabella. Elle me dévisageait avec cette touche de frustration familière dans les yeux, et c'est la que je me rendis compte qu'en plus de l'électricité, l'attaque contre mon crâne persistait. Déconcerté je soutins son regard, m'attendant à ce que, comme d'habitude, elle détourne le sien aussitôt. Au lieu de quoi elle continua de me scruter de façon pénétrante. Je ne voulais pas céder le premier, alors je lui parlais. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu veux bien arrêter ton attaque contre ma tête s'il te plait ? Je ne sais pas quelles /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"barrières tu cherches à percer mais tu n'y arriveras pas j'entendis ma voix de façon voilée, perturbé par le trouble que son regard provoquait en moi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Elle fut sous le choc et se détourna. Mes mains se mirent à trembler /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Mademoiselle Cullen ? appela le prof, attendant une réponse à sa question que je /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 38.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"n'avais pas entendu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 80.4pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -42.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Le cycle de Krebs Monsieur;span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanrépondit-elle avec un sourire dans sa superbe voix en s'arrachant à la contemplation de mon visage avec une réticence evidente. /span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur Banner, pour me donner une contenance. " _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entête à l'interroger, les Cullen ont toujours réponse à tout…"_

Je me plongeai ensuite immédiatement dans mon livre, plus pleutre que jamais. J'étais incrédule devant la bouffée d'émotion qui m'avait traversé juste parce qu'elle avait daigné me regarder et que j'avais (enfin) pu lui parler directement depuis plus d'un mois. Jamais personne n'avais eu une telle influence sur moi, c'était misérable plus, c'était malsain et je ne devais pas permettre ca. Je fis mon maximum pour l'oublier pendant le reste de l'heure. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur le morceau que j'essayais de composer avec en mémoire les yeux les lèvres et la voix de Bella. Au bout d'un certain temps j'y parvins et j'oubliais tout le reste, tout ce qui ne fut pas mon morceau. Quand la cloche sonna enfin ce fut comme si je sortais d'une transe. Je rassemblais mes affaires en priant pour qu'elle file tout de suite, comme d'ordinaire.

\- Edward ?

Sa voix n'aurait pas du m'être aussi familière elle n'aurait pas du me donner immédiatement envie de coucher toutes ces notes sur un papier à musique comme si j'en avais connu le timbre toute ma vie et non depuis quelques petites semaines. Je me retournais en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer : un courant électrique puissant allait encore me traverser. J'étais méfiant, elle avait un visage incroyablement parfait et une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu me parles de nouveau ca y est ? finis-je par

demander une note d'amertume dans la voix. Trahison de la peine qu'elle m'avait causé en me snobant.

\- Non pas vraiment admit-elle tandis que ses lèvres retenaient un sourire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella?

Je fuyais son regard conscient que je perdrais la bataille conter ma colère si je la regardais, déjà son nom résonnait comme une douceur dans ma bouche.

\- Je te prie de m'excuser (elle paraissait sincère mais sans accès à son esprit, difficile de

vérifier). Je ne suis pas très courtoise, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ca crois-moi.

Cette –fois je fus obliger de la regarder, elle était très sérieuse et son regard était empli d'une incroyable tristesse.

\- Je ne te comprend pas répondis-je avec précaution. J'aurai eu envie d'effleurer son

bras, de toucher sa main, de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux à sa place. Je me retins, surpris par ce genre de sentiment, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait cet effet la.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis, fais moi confiance.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais plutôt envie de lui crier qu'effectivement être son ami ne m'intéressait pas. Pour cacher ma peine je me fis glaciale.

\- Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt. Tu te serais épargné tous ces regrets

grondais-je.

\- Des regrets ? (Le mot et mon ton l'avaient apparemment désarçonné). De quoi ?

\- De ne pas avoir laissé cet imbécile de fourgon me réduire en bouillie.

Ebahie et éblouissante elle m'observa un moment. Quand elle reprit la parole elle était en colère.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvé? Pour quelqu'un de plus intelligents avec d'autres capacités, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien!

\- Je le sais aboyais-je. Ma réaction était démesurée c'est vrai mais j'explosais sans vraiment pouvoir me contenir.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Cette fois elle fut vraiment en colère sa voix en était presque rauque (si le velours

pouvait l'être). Cependant je lus autre chose dans son attitude. Elle était triste. Incroyablement triste.

Cependant mon orgueil incroyablement mal placé de personne de sexe masculin me força à ne pas m'en attendrir. Je tournais les talons en serrant les mâchoires et en tâchant de retenir des accusations délirantes que j'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure. Trois pas plus tard je fis tomber mes livres à cause des tremblements du à la colère. J'eu à peine le temps de me pencher pour les ramasser qu'elle me les tendit, le visage plus tendre et encore un peu de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Merci répondis-je attendri malgré tout.

\- Je t'en prie Edward.

Sa voix était d'une douceur envoutante quand elle prononça mon prénom. J'en fus incroyablement troublé.


	13. Chapter 13

Je me redressai avec difficulté et parti encore engourdi par le son de sa voix vers le gymnase, sans regarder derrière moi. La séance de sport fut brutal et me ramena d'un coup à la réalité. J'étais obnubilé par Isabella et je passais le ballon que j'avais dans les mains sans même en avoir conscience. Lorsque le cours prit fin, ce fut une vraie délivrance. Je rejoignais ma voiture en courant presque parce que je souhaitais éviter un maximum de gens. Je fus interrompu par une petite voix fluette qui cirait mon prénom

\- Edward ! Edward !

\- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Isabella ne te l'a pas dit apparemment mais mon père voudrait te voir. Il a des choses à te dire.

\- Oh très bien je penserai à l'appeler alors. C'est urgent ?

\- Pas spécialement, il a précisé de l'appeler que quand tu ne te sentirais prêt. Il a ajouté que tu comprendrais dit –elle.

Alice me sourit et je lui souris à mon tour. Spontanée et agréable, rien ne semblait compliqué avec elle, pas comme avec sa sœur.

Je manquai d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand, au détour d'un bâtiment je distinguais une petite silhouette appuyée contre le flanc de ma voiture. Puis je compris que ce n'était que Kate une amie de Lauren et Jessica, je continuais mon chemin en bougonnant.

\- Salut Kate !

\- Salut Ed

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Euh … Je me demandais juste… si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi.

Sa voix dérailla sur le dernier mot elle était terrifiée comme me le montrais ce que je voyais dans sa tête. Ma réponse la terrorisait. Bon sang je n'ai jamais eu autant d'effet sur les gens à Phoenix ! C'est vraiment bizarre ce qui se passe à Forks !

\- Ce n'est pas au garçon d'inviter les filles normalement ? ripostais-je peut être un peu trop sèchement.

\- Euh oui normalement oui… Mais je me suis dit que comme tu avais l'air timide ce serait plus facile pour toi comme ca enfin… et elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop penaude.

Recouvrant mon sang-froid je m'arrachai un sourire chaleureux. J'entendis ses pensées se réchauffer à l'idée que je pourrais accepter.

\- Je serais à Seattle ce jour-là, mais merci quand même.

\- Oh. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

\- Oui oui c'est ca me dérobais-je

Elle prit mes paroles aux sérieux en les fixant dans sa tête. Zut je devrais trouver une autre dérobade au moment voulu ! Kate s'éloigna mollement en direction du lycée, je soufflais un grand coup. Un ricanement étouffé me parvint, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille, Bella passait devant ma voiture le regard fixé sur l'horizon et les lèvres serrées. Bondissant dans l'habitacle, je claquai rageusement la portière. Je mis le contact et le moteur démarra au quart de tour. Bella était déjà dans sa voiture en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper était au volant, à deux places de la et il déboîta en douceur, me coupant la route. Puis il s'arrêta pour attendre son frère et sa sœur qui s'approchaient, ils se trouvaient encore au niveau de la cantine cependant. J'envisageai de démolir l'arrière de la Volvo mais il y avait trop de témoins, et puis Jasper ne m'avait rien fait lui. Une queue avait commencé à se former. Juste derrière moi je vis Lauren. Elle agitait la main assise dans sa vieille Suzuki tout récemment acquise. Enervé, je ne lui répondis pas. Tandis que je patientais en regardant partout sauf en direction de la voiture stationnée devant moi, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma vitre. C'était Lauren. Surpris je vérifiai dans mon rétro : sa voiture tournait, portière ouverte. Je baissais la fenêtre et me penchais en avant.

\- Excuse moi Lauren, je suis coincé derrière les Cullen lui dis-je agacé.

Je vis Bella se retourner, j'aurai juré qu'elle était entrain de rire et de parfaitement entendre ma conversation.

\- Oh je sais, je voulais juste te proposer un truc pendant qu'on est bloqués ici répondit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je plongeais dans sa tête avant même qu'elle ne formule sa demande. Non ! Pas encore ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tu veux bien m'inviter au bal ? continua-t-elle

\- Je ne serais pas la Lauren rétorquai-je sèchement.

Elle ne méritait pas une telle rebuffade mais Jessica et Kate avaient épuisé mes réserves de tolérance pour la journée, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'éconduire des filles.

\- Ah oui Jessica m'en avait parlé !

Je ne lui demandais même pas pourquoi elle avait alors insisté, son esprit m'appris tout. Elle pensait juste que c'était un moyen poli de ne pas inviter Jessica. Après tout je l'avais pardonné tellement vite de cet accident que je devais forcément ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Cette confiance en elle m'horripilait. Lauren n'avait décidemment aucune humilité.

\- Eh bien je ne serais effectivement pas la.

\- Pas grave il nous restera toujours le bal de promo mon chou.

Et avant même que j'ai le temps de répliquer elle partit vers sa voiture. J'étais sous le choc et j'avais envie de vomir. Je fermais la fenêtre, montais le chauffage et mis un CD, la musique, toujours la musique mon échappatoire. A travers le pare-brise je vis Emmet et Rosalie approcher doucement mais surement de la Volvo. Bella me fixait dans le rétroviseur. Aucun doute, elle s'amusait beaucoup. Elle devait effectivement avoir capté toute ma conversation avec Lauren. Elle voulait s'amuser ? Très bien, moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu tu ne me fais pas peur Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

Je sortis de ma voiture et allais frapper à la vitre de Jasper, sans jeter un seul regard à Bella.

\- Salut Jasper, je sais que tu attends ton frère et ta sœur, mais tu ne pourrais pas te mettre sur le côté qu'on puisse passer ? Ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai aussi mon frère et ma sœur a allé récupérer.

Jasper ne me répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Bella presque paniqué, incrédule. Parfait, c'est exactement l'effet que je voulais lui faire. J'avais déjà remarqué par le passé que Jasper était le moins à l'aise en présence de personne qui ne sont pas de sa famille. Jamais je ne l'ai vu s'adresser directement à un élève du lycée. Que je le fasse et avec insolence en plus, allait chambouler leurs habitudes. J'enchainais trop fière de mon effet.

\- Ca ne va pas Jasper ? Tu es encore plus pale que d'habitude …

C'est Bella qui réagit.

\- Oui nous allons partir excuse-nous, nous pensions qu'Emmet et Rosalie arriveraient plus vite.

\- Parfait ! Merci répondis-je chaleureusement pour ne pas casser mon effet. Les Cullen n'étaient pas habitué à ce qu'on soit à l'aise avec eux, tant mieux je n'allais pas me gêner.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. A plus tard « _mon chou_ » répondit Bella.

Je dus devenir blanc moi aussi. Bella rit et Alice aussi. Je partis en agitant une dernière fois la main comme un zombie pour faire bonne figure. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle avait tout entendu.

Une fois à la maison, je me mettais à chercher un lieu ou je pourrais avoir accès à un

piano et m'inscrivit au fameux concours. J'allais aider les jumeaux à faire leur devoir pendant que Sue préparait des enchilidas. Pendant que Seth et Leah ouvrait leurs cahiers de textes, le téléphone sonna. Sue me demanda d'aller répondre et j'eu presque peur de décrocher.

C'était Mike et il jubilait. Jessica l'avait rattrapé à la fin des cours pour lui annoncer

qu'elle acceptait d'être sa cavalière. Je me réjouis de la nouvelle tout en regardant les jumeaux s'installer. Il était pressé, il devait appeler Tyler Ben et Eric pour organiser la recherche de costumes. Je suggérai avec une innocence étudiée que Ben invite Angela (cela ferait tellement plaisir à cette dernière). Tyler pourrait inviter Lauren et Eric quant à lui pourrait inviter Kate (après tout à part aujourd'hui je ne suis même pas sur un jour d'avoir déjà entendu le son de sa voix) j'avais entendu dire qu'elle était encore libre. Mike trouva que c'était une idée excellente. A présent qu'il était certain d'avoir Jessica à son bras il parut plus sincère lorsqu'il affirma qu'il regretterait mon absence. Je lui servis l'excuse de Seattle il rit en me traitant de vieux. Soit, j'avais l'habitude et je n'en attendais pas moins de l'esprit superficiel de Mike.

Après avoir raccroché, je me concentrai sur les jumeaux, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et

ne cessai de revenir sur chacune des paroles qu'avait prononcées Bella. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire en affirmant qu'il valait mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis ?

Je pensais d'abord naïvement qu'elle avait remarqué l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et

qu'elle ne voulait pas m'encourager. Et puis je me mis à repenser au vrai sens de ces mots. Bella m'avait prévenu, c'était une menace à peine voilée. Elle était dangereuse, j'avais déjà eu une vague idée d'à quel point elle était forte. Elle voulait me protéger d'elle-même.

A force de lire dans les esprits, décrypter les gens (même ceux que l'on entend pas) est

quelque chose de plus facile et cette conclusion me convint plus. Cependant je ne pu m'empêcher de trouver cela totalement ridicule. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, comme un reflexe. Sa force m'avait sauvé et je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse servir à autre chose.

L'idée cependant que je puisse tout simplement ne pas l'intéresser persistait dans mon

esprit. Elle si fascinante, si brillante, mystérieuse, forte et tellement tellement belle… Eh bien tant pis, je n'avais qu'à la laisser tranquille. Je l'avais fait pendant un moi, je pouvais bien continuer. A la fin de mes études à Forks, je partirai dans une fac au soleil, ou alors j'irai en Europe découvrir les lieux sacré de mes musiciens préférés. J'imaginais Paris Londres Rome ou encore Vienne quand les jumeaux m'appelèrent pour la vérification des exercices et de l'apprentissage des leçons.

\- Papa lançais-je une fois que nous fûmes installés à table

\- Oui Edward ?

\- Euh je tenais juste à te dire que je me suis inscrit à un concours de piano pour samedi de la semaine prochaine et que je passerais donc la journée à Seattle, si ca ne t'embête pas. Enfin ne vous embête pas.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment demander sa permission et encore moins celle de Sue, j'étais un grand garçon et si j'avais envie d'aller à Seatlle à un concours de piano j'y allais et puis c'est tout. Cependant il aurait été quelque peu cavalier de les mettre devant le fait accompli.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Pourquoi passer toute la journée à Seattle ? s'étonna-t-il, comme s'il était inconcevable que Forks ne répondit pas à tous mes désirs.

\- J'aurai besoin de nouvelles fringues, et de quelques livres et CD aussi.

J'avais plus d'argent que prévu grâce à Charlie.

\- Pas de problème alors. Tu t'arrêteras à Montesano et Olympia voire Tacoma si nécessaire. Tu veux vraiment y aller seul ?

Il s'inquiétait que je ne m'intègre pas au lycée, que je ne m'y fasse pas d'ami, l'esprit de Charlie était embrouillé. Il voulait m'en parler mais refuser de le faire en même temps.

\- Oui il ne vaut mieux pas être avec moi avant un concours ni quand je suis dans une librairie !

Il rit et je vis dans sa tête le souvenir de moi petit garçon assis dans les rangés de livre, incapable de me détacher d'un bouquin.

\- Bon et bien c'est d'accord.

\- Merci !

\- Tu seras rentré à temps pour le bal ? Tu as invité une fille ?

Il n'y avait que dans une ville aussi minuscule que le père (d'un garçon qui plus est !) puisse être au courant de la soirée organisée par le lycée.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas danser de toute façon.

Lui, il pouvait comprendre ca. Ce n'était pas de ma mère que j'avais hérité mes problèmes

d'équilibre. Par bonheur il comprit.

Le lendemain matin en arrivant sur le parking, je me garai volontairement le plus loin possible de la Volvo argent. Je me rendis compte d'à quel point c'était ridicule. Rien que cette volonté de vouloir me garer le plus loin possible montrait à quel point je n'étais pas indifférent à Isabella. Je sortis de la gofle et me débattis avec mes clés, qui tombèrent dans une flaque. Alors que je me baissais pour les ramasser une main blanche, que je n'aurai pas voulu reconnaître aussi vite, s'en empara avant moi. Je me relevai d'un bond, en essayant de rester digne. Isabella s'adossait avec décontraction à ma voiture.

\- Merci, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ca ? braillai-je à la fois surpris et irrité.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur à mon ton et me tendit les clés.

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Surgir à l'improviste !

\- Edward, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement inattentif.

Du bluf, c'est évident. Nous étions parfaitement conscient tous les deux que j'étais très attentif, trop même. Comme à l'ordinaire ses intonations étaient douces, veloutées, assourdies, comme un piano à queue de qualité dont on aurait enclenché la sourdine. Je la regardai, pour mon plaisir c'est évident, mais aussi pour essayer de la comprendre. Ses yeux étaient mon seul accès à son esprit. Ils étaient redevenus clairs d'une couleur miel doré assez soutenue. La plus belle couleur que j'eu jamais vue. En fait, toutes les plus belles couleurs que j'eu jamais vu se trouvaient sur ce visage : ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses lèvres… Je fus obligé de baisser la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Pourquoi ce bouchon hier ? Je croyais que tu étais censée te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Pas t'arranger pour me rendre fou et en retard. Hum et au fait, je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de ta famille. D'ailleurs j'aime bien Alice lui dis-je d'une traite. Et rien que pour l'air ébahi sur son visage, je fus content de ma petite tirade.

La laissant sur cette réflexion je commençais à me diriger vers mon premier cours.

Je sentis encore une fois le froid de sa main même à travers mes vêtements quand elle tira sur mon bras. Assez fort pour que cela me stop net. Décidément, cette fille est pleine de ressource !

\- Je ne prétends pas que tu n'existes pas et je voulais juste rendre service à la gente féminine.

\- C'est donc bien ma mort que tu souhaites puisque le fourgon de Tyler n'y a pas suffi ?!

Un éclat de fureur traversa ses pupilles fauves. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince, toute trace d'humour s'évapora. Elle était encore plus belle que jamais.

\- Edward (et malgré la fureur j'eu l'impression d'une caresse quand elle prononça mon prénom), tu es complétement absurde…

Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer, encore moins avec elle. Alors je me détournai et filai.

\- Attend appela-t-elle

Je continuai d'avancer, mais malgré tout d'un peu plus lent. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à me rattraper. Bon sang comment pouvait-elle faire ca ?! Je fais au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle !

\- Excuse moi pour ces paroles désagréables, s'excusa-t-elle en m'accompagnant. Non qu'elles soient fausses, mais je n'étais pas obligé de les dire ajouta-t-il.

\- Bon écoute Bella (et malgré tout ma colère je caressais son prénom), je sais qu'en règle générale les filles sont difficiles à comprendre d'accord. Mais la c'est presque du ressort médical. Tu devrais parler à ton père de ta bipolarité. Tu me fuis, puis me fais la conversation, tu me sauves pour m'ignorer, tu provoques des bouchons pour m'énerver que cherches-tu ? Et si tu me fichais la paix plutôt hein ?


	16. Chapter 16

\- Je voulais juste te poser une question c'est toi qui m'as fait perdre le fil rigola-t-elle l'air d'avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur. Bon sang quel merveilleux son. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je l'entend j'ai envie de composer ?!

\- Tu devrais quand même vraiment parler à ton père de ton dédoublement de la personnalité. D'ailleurs je dois y aller ce soir tu devrais m'accompagner. J'avais appelé l'hôpital plus tard dans la soirée. Apparemment, j'étais attendu.

\- Voilà que tu recommences !

\- Très bien, vas-y pose la ta question. Et malgré moi, j'étais déjà plus curieux qu'en colère.

\- Je me demandais si samedi, de la semaine prochaine, tu sais le jour du bal…

\- Tu te trouves drôle Bella ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi d'accord ! Isabella Cullen voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi ?

La pluie lui trempait la figure et collait ses cheveux magnifiques sur son visage encore plus beaux. Elle était bouche-bée. Après tout, elle m'avait cherché ! Une lueur malicieuse allumait ses yeux.

\- Je suis honorée Edward vraiment mais si tu me laissais terminer avant hum ?

Me mordant l'intérieur des joues je rangeai mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, incarnation parfaite de la nonchalance.

\- J'ai appris que tu allais à Seattle ce jour-là, pour un concours de piano et j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'une autre voiture, de quelqu'un pour te soutenir et puis surtout, de quelqu'un avec un piano pour t'entrainer. Et puis si nous sommes rentrés à temps, oui j'irai au bal avec toi. La dernière phrase résonna presque comme une promesse.

Voilà qui était inattendu. A mon tour de rester bouche bée. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait refuser, qu'elle se moquait juste de moi.

\- Quoi ? balbutiai-je pas sûre de comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

\- As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne la bas ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Moi évidemment. Je pourrais proposer à Alice de venir si ca te fait plaisir aussi. Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle articula chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

\- Pourquoi ? m'écriai-je ébahi

\- Disons que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Seattle pour ce concours moi aussi, j'adore la musique et puis j'ai besoin d'acheter de nouveaux livres. Et pour être honnête je ne suis pas persuadée que ta voiture tiendra le coup.

\- Tu joues toi aussi ? je décidai de ne pas relever la provocation concernant la golfe.

\- Plus ou moins. Surement moins que toi, je ne suis pas capable de réinterpréter. Et pour être honnête je préfère écouter. En revanche, la lecture me passionne mais la n'est pas la question. Un seul réservoir ne te suffira pas pour aller jusqu'à Seattle n'est-ce pas ?

Décidément elle avait vraiment une dent contre ma voiture.

\- Ecoute je ne vois pas en quoi ca te concerne. Si j'ai envie de dépenser mon argent en essence c'est mon problème non ?

Crétine de propriétaire de Volvo.

\- Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous. Et puis je serais plus rassurée si je savais que tu fais ce trajet dans une voiture qui tient vraiment la route. Et avec une voiture qui va plus vite nous serons rentrés à temps pour que tu m'emmènes danser !

\- Franchement Bella ! (Prononcer son prénom déclencha des frissons en moi, je me serais donné des gifles !) Ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne désirais pas être mon amie et maintenant tu me propose de m'accompagner à ce concours et que je t'emmène danser ?

\- J'ai dit que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais aps envie…

\- Bien tiens ! Voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne ! raillai-je. Vous êtes toutes aussi compliquées ou c'est une spécialité Isabella Cullen ?

Je m'aperçu que je m'étais de nouveau planté devant elle. Nous nous trouvions maintenant sous l'auvent de la cantine et il m'était plus facile de regarder son visage. Ce qui naturellement ne m'aida pas à éclaircir mes idées.

\- Il serait plus _prudent_ pour toi de ne pas être mon ami expliqua-t-elle Mais j'en assez d'essayer de t'éviter Edward. Je n'en ai plus envie et je devine que toi non plus.

Ses yeux rayonnaient d'une intensité fabuleuse et sa voit était incandescente lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

\- Viendrais-tu avec moi à Seattle ? Me laisseras-tu t'accompagner ? Insista-t-elle.

J'en restais coi.

\- Evidemment, avec plaisir même. J'étais subjugué et le filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche ne fonctionna pas.

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et tout aussi rapidement elle retrouva sa gravité.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances me prévint-elle. On se voit en cours.

Cette menace voilée, encore une fois. Ce fut la phrase de trop et cette fois ce fut moi qui l'attrapais. Je la touchais, pour la première fois. Mais je l'attrapais pas par le bras, enhardi par ma nouvelle force, je lui attrapais la main et tirais dessus. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Regarda nos mains entremêlées, puis me regarda à nouveau.

\- Isabella, tes menaces ne servent à rien. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne me fais pas peur. Au contraire, je me sens plus fort quand tu es la. Alors arrête. Le seul élément qui peut m'empêcher de te parler, c'est toi.

Je lâchais sa main à regret. Et malgré le froid de sa peau, la mienne brulait. Sur ce je tournais les talons et repartis vers le parking.

J'allais en anglais dans un tel état que je ne remarquai même pas que le cours avait commencé quand j'entrais en classe.

\- Merci de nous honorer de votre présence Monsieur Masen ! m'apostropha mon professeur acide.

Je gagnai ma place sans même prêter attention à son hostilité.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure que je m'aperçus que Jessica avait désertée sa place habituelle

à côté de moi. Je ressentis un élan de culpabilité. Mais vu qu'elle m'attendait à la sortie avec Angela comme d'ordinaire, j'en conclu que je n'étais pas totalement en disgrâce. Jessica parut d'ailleurs redevenir peu à peu elle-même, cédant à l'allégresse au fur et à mesure qu'elle évoquait les précisions météorologiques du week-end. La pluie était censée s'accorder un maigre répit, rendant l'excursion au nord de la mer éventuellement possible. J'essayais d'avoir l'air enthousiaste histoire de rattraper la déception que je lui avais infligée la veille. Ca me fut difficile, pluie ou non, il ne ferait, avec un peu de chance, guère plus de dix degré. Et puis, j'avais plus important en tête. L'heure de cours que j'avais en commun avec Bella approchait, l'heure de retrouver son père à l'hôpital aussi. Je savais d'avance que ce n'était pas pour une visite de routine. Et cela m'effrayait au plus au point. J'avais toujours gardé pour moi ce dont je suis capable. En parler avec quelqu'un c'était prendre le risque qu'on me prenne pour un fou. J'avais passé trop de temps à me préserver pour courir un tel risque.

Le reste de la matinée passa à toute vitesse. J'avais du mal à croire que je n'avais pas imaginé ce que Bella venait de me proposer, ni la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle avait « accepté » d'aller au bal avec moi. Il s'agissait peut être d'un rêve très convaincant que je confondais avec la réalité. Ce qui me semblait cependant moins absurde que d'envisager que maintenant elle me tolérait, ou encore plus fou, que je lui plaisais un tant soit peu.

Bref j'étais aussi impatient qu'angoissé lorsque Angela et moi entrâmes dans la cafétéria. Je voulais voir son visage, vérifier si elle n'était pas redevenu l'être froid et indifférent que j'avais côtoyé ces dernières semaines. Jessica babillait sur ses projets de bail Lauren Katie et Angela avaient été invitées par leurs cavaliers et ils comptaient s'y rendre tous ensemble. Ca me laissait pleinement l'occasion d'être inattentif et dans mes pensées sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

La déconvenue s'empara de moi quand mes yeux, conformément à leurs habitudes se posèrent sur sa table. Les quatre autres étaient la, Alice me fit un signe de la main auquel je répondis, mais Bella manquait à l'appel. Etait-elle rentrée chez elle ? Elle avait l'air en forme pourtant ce matin. Accablé et perplexe j'accompagnai cette pie de Jessica dans la queue. Cependant il en faudrait plus que ca pour me faire perdre mon appétit face à une part de pizza et une bouteille de limonade. Je désirai une seule chose cependant : m'asseoir manger et réfléchir. Bon d'accord, ca faisait trois choses.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 4 : Groupe sanguin**

\- Eh Ed m'apostropha Mike à l'autre bout de la table

Je relevai la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait quand je vis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il me murmura ensuite à l'oreille

\- Isabella Cullen te mate une fois de plus. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi elle s'est isolée !

Je regardais ensuite dans la direction que m'indiquait les pensée de Mike et je découvris Bella qui me contemplait avec un sourire mi moqueur mi timide, surement responsable du réchauffement climatique.

Elle était installée à une table vide située à l'opposé de celle ou elle « déjeunait » d'habitude. Elle leva la main et me demanda d'un geste et, avec ce même sourire, si je pouvais la rejoindre. Comme je ne réagissais pas, elle me gratifia d'une œillade. _Non mais je rêve la ou elle me drague ?!_ _Ok Focus Edward FOCUS va donc voir ce qu'elle te veut._

\- C'est à toi qu'elle s'adresse la ? demanda Mike avec une pointe de jalousie et une énorme dose d'incrédulité dans la voix et dans la tête.

\- Elle a peut être besoin d'un coup de main pour le devoir de sciences nat, ou alors elle aime les mecs qui font « vieux » comme tu dis si bien, mec. Et je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de partir pour donner le change, au fond j'étais tout aussi incrédule que lui.

En m'éloignant je sentis les yeux de Jessica et Mike braqués sur moi. Quand je fus à la table de Bella je restais debout derrière la chaise installée face à elle, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage même si à l'intérieur je me liquéfiais.

\- Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ? roucoula-t-elle affable.

J'obtempérai sans réfléchir tout en l'examinant avec prudence. Elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire. Difficile de croire qu'une telle sirène fut réelle.

\- Quel revirement réussis-je enfin à dire

\- Disons que…

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit d'une seule traite :

\- J'ai décidé, puisque je suis vouée aux Enfers de me damner avec application

Je ne répondis pas, espérant des paroles plus explicites. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et c'est moi qui rompis le silence.

\- Tu sais finis-je par lâcher, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu entends pas la. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, quoi que tu fasses Bella, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas pouffa-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Tes amies me jettent des regards noirs, je suppose qu'elles m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevé

\- Elles s'en remettront elle sont jalouses de l'effet que tu fais la ou elles ont toutes échouées.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. J'en avais trop dit encore une fois, mais il m'était tellement difficile de faire semblant avec elle.

\- Evidemment tu sais tout ca toi. Mais elles auraient de vraies raisons d'être jalouses si je ne te relâchais pas.

Je réprimais un frisson

\- Ca a l'air de t'inquiéter Edward ?

\- Non absolument pas, j'étais justement en train de me demander ou est-ce que je pourrais t'amener après t'avoir kidnappée Bella.

Façon discrète de lui dire que j'adorai sa compagnie et que l'idée d'être enfermée avec elle était tout sauf effrayante. Nous étions en train de flirter. Je flirtais pour la première fois de ma vie ! Et avec Isabelle ! Et je crie dans ma tête comme une adolescente de 14 ans devant Justin Biber ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !

\- En revanche cela m'étonne, pourquoi cette volte-face ? lui demandais-je en conservant extérieurement mon calme.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis las de m'acharner à garder mes distances avec toi. J'abandonne surtout que je n'en ai pas envie Edward.

Ses traits étaient toujours aussi avenants, mais ses pupilles ocre étaient devenus sérieuses.

\- Tu abandonnes repris-je perdu.

\- Oui je renonce à être sage. Désormais je ne ferais que ce que je veux et tant pis pour les conséquences. Surtout que tu me facilites la tâche, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air effrayé.

Sa voix pris une dureté nouvelle.

\- Encore une fois Bella, je ne te comprends pas. Et honnêtement ca me rend fou. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes !

La moue narquoise et incroyablement craquante réapparut. _Bon sang ! Comment peut-elle être aussi belle ?_

\- Je parle trop en ta compagnie Ed. C'est l'un des problèmes que tu me poses d'ailleurs.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, tout m'échappent ironisai-je.

\- J'y compte bien et elle rit, laissant s'échapper le plus beau son du monde.

\- Alors en bon anglais ca signifie que nous sommes de nouveaux amis ?

\- Amis rêvassa-t-elle dubitatif.

\- Je ne t'impose rien évidemment marmottai-je.

\- Eh bien on peut toujours essayer s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas l'amie qu'il te faut.

Derrière l'affabilité, la menace, comme d'habitude, était sérieuse.


	19. Chapter 19

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu te répètes Bella et tu m'obliges à faire pareil. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de ta famille d'ailleurs. Tu ne me feras pas fuir comme ca. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Oui je me répète, c'est parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je continue d'espérer que tu me croiras. Si tu es un tant soit peu intelligent tu m'éviteras. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Il me semble que tu m'as déjà signifié ce que tu pensais de mon intellect rétorquai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Elle m'adressa une grimace contrite. Je tentai de résumer notre surprenant échange. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Alors span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanen gros, tant que je suis un idiot on essaie d'être amis ou quelque chose du genre ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Ca me paraît correct. Mais je te signale que tu es déjà mon cavalier. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu ne veux pas oublier ca ? Des milliers de garçon rêveraient d'aller à cette soirée avec toi laisse les t'accompagner moi vraiment ce n'est pas mon truc. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Indécis, je baissais les yeux sur mes doigts crispés autour de ma bouteille de limonade. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"A quoi penses-tu s'enquit-elle. Tu as l'air perturbé ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je plongeai dans ses pupilles d'un or profond, perdis pied et comme d'habitude, bredouillait la vérité. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je m'efforçais de deviner qui tu es. Tu sais pour rétablir l'égalité entre nous. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Elle fronça les sourcils, créant une petite ride entre ces deux derniers, signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Non sans effort, elle réussit à conserver son sourire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Ca donne des résultats ? finit-elle par lancer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Et bien, pas vraiment… Je suis moi même étonné de mon manque de perspicacité en ce qui te concerne. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu as des théories ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, nerveux. Ce dernier mois, j'avais balancé entre différent héros de comics, ou même de série. J'avais même pensé à Harry Potter. Bref, que des idioties de garçon désespéré, qui lit beaucoup trop, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhors question de l'admettre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu ne veux rien me dire c'est ca ? insista-t-elle tête penchée sur l'épaule une moue affreusement séductrice sur les lèvres. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Inintéressant. Et de toute façon je sais déjà qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes. J'avance dans le brouillard je te dis. Et puis tu sais, même si j'avais une théorie qui aurait pu tenir la route je ne te l'aurai pas dit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"C'est frustrant tu sais ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Non rétorquai-je parfaitement ironique. J'ignore complètement ce qu'il peut y avoir de frustrant dans le fait qu'une personne refuse d'honorer sa part du contrat en faisant confiance à l'autre. Cette dernière qui a d'ailleurs été assez stupide, elle, pour lui faire confiance et balancer desspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spaninformations sur elle que tout le monde ignore ! Surtout que l'une d'elle passe son temps à lancer des remarques sibyllines spécifiquement destinées à flanquer des insomnies à la première en la forçant à chercher leur sens caché… voyons ! En quoi cela pourrait-il être frustrant ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Elle accusa le coup. Cependant je n'avais pas fini, j'avais ruminé ca pendant un mois, il fallait que ca sorte. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Autre exemple, enchainai-je admettons que cette même personne ait commis tout un tas d'actes hors du commun, comme sauver la vie de la première dans des circonstances toujours inexplicables un jour, pour la traiter en paria le lendemain sans prendre jamais la peine de s'expliquer. Bien qu'elle ait promis de le faire et que, encore une fois, la première personne elle, se soit confiée, se soit mise en danger. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Isabella tu ne m'effraies pas même si tu peux soulever une voiture de tes frêles petit bras. En revanche je suis ténorisé à l'idée que tu en saches tant sur moi, tu as le pouvoir de briser tout ce que je tente de cacher et de préserver depuis 17 ans. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu as vraiment sale caractère hein ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je n'apprécie pas qu'il y ait deux poids de mesure. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Puis, j'entendis l'esprit de Mike il criait si fort mentalement que je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Quoi ? demanda-t-elle la curiosité incarnée/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Ton preux chevalier a l'air de penser que je suis désagréable avec toi. Il se demande s'il doit venir séparer les duellistes, il pense avoir un coup à jouer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je ne pu encore une fois m'empêcher de rire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Bien que j'ignore de qui tu parles, je suis certaine que tu te trompes finit-elle par lâcher une touche d'amusement dans les yeux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Oh que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit la plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Sauf moi ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"En effet. Et ta famille quand tu es près d'eux. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi… J'ai bien une petite idée. Mais encore une fois je t'en ai déjà parlé et je pense garder mes observations pour moi. J'en parlerai avec ton père ce soir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Les yeux d'Isabella devinrent pensif et je du me concentrer sur ma part de pizza et ma limonade pour me détourner de leur intensité. Bon sang cette fille allait me rendre complètement fou ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Tu manges peu pour un garçon en pleine croissance de 17 ans et de ton gabarie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Peut être mais je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Inutile de lui préciser qu'avant de la voir seule à sa table dans la cantine, j'aurai mangé un bœuf à moi tout de seul ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Et toi contre-attaquai-je avec un sourire en coin en signalant l'absence de nourriture devant elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Je n'ai pas faim ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p 


	20. Chapter 20

Son expression m'échappait, elle avait l'air de rire intérieurement d'une plaisanterie qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

\- Tu me rendrais un service Bella ?

\- Ca dépend répondit-elle sur ses gardes

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grand chose. Rien qui ne soit pas à ta portée. C'est seulement que, tu pourrais m'avertir à l'avance la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien ? Histoire que je ne me ridiculise pas à continuer à aller vers toi pour rien. Et j'espère que ca ne te dérangera pas, si jamais ca arrive, que je continue à parler à Alice de temps en temps ? Je crois que je l'aime bien.

\- C'est une requête qui me paraît fondée. Et pour Alice tu devras voir ca avec elle, je ne lui impose rien elle est une grande fille.

Quand je relevais la tête elle s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

\- A mon tour d'obtenir une faveur.

\- Juste une alors, et c'est dans un soucis de justice et parce que, et tu le sais très bien, j'ai du mal à te refuser quelque chose.

\- Confie-moi une de tes théories.

Houla !

\- Je retire je suis capable de te refuser quelque chose. Pas ça.

\- Trop tard ! Tiens parole Edward, sa voix caressa me prénom et j'eu un léger beug, le temps de me remettre

\- C'est toi qui as tendance à trahir la tienne lui rappelai-je aussi sec.

\- Allez rien qu'une. Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

\- Je suis persuadé du contraire. Et puis ca n'a aucun intérêt je t'ai dit qu'elles étaient idiotes.

Elle baissa les yeux puis me dévisagea à travers ses longs cils noirs et la lave ocre de ses pupilles me consuma. J'étais fasciné.

\- Je t'en prie souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers moi. Elle m'acheva en m'esquissant un sourire extraordinaire de ses lèvres si rouge si tentantes.

Je fermais les yeux et passais ma main dans mes cheveux l'esprit vide. Bon sang Edward concentre toi ! Ce n'est qu'une fille !

\- Euh pardon ?

\- S'il te plait une de tes théories ?

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas moi… Un virus qui te rend surhumaine ? Mordue par une araignée radioactive ? Tu es la fille d'un dieu ? Tu as étudié à Poudlard ?

\- Pas très original.

\- Désolé ! Je t'ai dit qu'elles étaient débiles je le sais déjà.

\- En tout cas tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité.

\- Pas d'araignée, de virus, de papa dieu ?

\- Non.

\- Ni radioactivité ?

\- Non plus.

\- Zut…

\- Et je suis insensible à la kryptonite, mais un peu moins à la moue que tu es entrain de faire. Et chose étonnante, Bella pouffa comme une collégienne.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée rire. Je ne pu empêcher le léger rougissement de mes joues suite à ce compliment détourné.

Elle essaya de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Je finirai par deviner tu sais Bella la prévins-je

\- Je préfèrerais que tu n'essaies pas.

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu si peur ? Fais moi confiance.

\- Et si je n'étais pas une héroïne ? Ni une demoiselle en détresse ? Et si j'étais juste une méchante avança-t-elle triste.

\- Je sais déjà ca Bella, je l'ai compris avec tes menaces à répétition.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu es dangereuse.


End file.
